With A Broken Heart
by NickyWho
Summary: Bella's pregnant after Edward leaves in New Moon but that soon ends up being the least of her problems. Rated T because I'm paranoid. E&B - On Hold for a while.
1. Pregnant

**With A Broken Heart**

Full Summary: Bella finds out she's pregnant after Edward leaves and she is unexpectedly turned into a vampire. 

Pregnant

Bella ran from her bed and into the bathroom and the food that she had eaten yesterday ended up in the toilet. She sighed at she sat against the bath and Charlie walked in.

"You still feeling bad?"he asked concerned and Bella nodded with her eyes closed.

"I keep frowing up everytime I wake up, after that I feel fine,"Bella said quietly and Charlie froze. His eyes widened as he looked from Bella stomach to her pale face.

"Bells, when was your last...er...monthly cycle?"Charlie asked embaressed.

Bella looked up a frown on her face, she counted the days that she had last had her period and her eyes widened.

Charlie saw this and his heart dropped, he sighed and walked over to Bella who looked like she was frozen in shock and picked her up silently.

He walked into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. She didn't take any notice of him as he walked back out of her room, downstairs and out into his car.

When Charlie came back from the pharmacy he saw that Bella had not moved an inch since he left. He walked slowly towards her and sat beside her holding the pregnancy test in front of her. Bella finally broke out of her daze and looked down, for a few minutes she sat staring at it, she looked up with tears in her eyes and Charlie felt his heart break.

"What if I am?"Bella said quietly and Charlie sighed.

"We'll sort it out, I promise"Charlie said giving her a reasuring smile which she tried to return as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

When she was out of the room Charlie's smile faded and he sighed deaply. He was going to kill Edward Cullen, how could he leave Bella in this mess?

The room was silent for a few minutes before Bella walked back in the room and sat down next to him. "It says to wait for a few minutes,"she whispered looking at the other side of the room.

Charlie watched Bella as they waited but Bella just continued to stare at the wall.

"Bella, its time to look now,"Charlie said and Bella slowly looked down at the test and broke into tears.

Charlie looked at the test to see two pink lines, Bella dropped the test and put her head in her hands still crying.

Charlie pulled her into a hug and said "everythings going to be okay sweety, no matter what you choose to do, I'll always be here for you."

Bella held onto Charlie tightly asif she was scared he was goingto dissapear.


	2. Sleep Overs

Sleep Over

I had been six months since Bella found out she was pregnant and she was eight months along. She looked around the room and sighed. She was leaving Forks high early because of the babies (babies because she found out she was having triplets) so Charlie was making her have a 'fun day' as he calls it. He had called Rene and she had flew over for the weekend and had just dragged her of shopping. Charlie had then booked her and Rene and day at the spa but they got kicked out when Rene had a go at the snotty hairdresser who had been giving Bella snide remarks. Now she was having a sleep over with all of her friends at Forks high. Charlie had even invited boys and Bella was wondering why Charlie was being so trusting, then she realized that because she was already pregnant there nothing she could do to get her into more trouble.

She didn't want a sleep over, sure it would be nice if it was just her and Angela but Charlie had invited Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Tyler and for some reason he invited Lauren.

When the doorbell rang she goaned and dragged her feet as she walked to the door. She was relieved however when she saw it was Angela. She smiled widely as she stepped back to let her in and Angela handed Bella a gift.

"What's this?"Bella asked studying the silver and pink box.

"Its just something from me and my family, I know its not a baby shower but since you wouldn't let anyone frow you a baby shower I decided to give you this"Angela said smiling softly at her.

Bella lead Angela into the livingroom, sat down on the sofa and started to open the gift. She felt Angela sit next to her but kept her eyes on the wrapper. Inside the box was three uni-sex baby grows, milk bottles and a couple of teddy bears. Bella stared at them speechless and she must have looked a sight because Angela started giggling.

"I don't know what to say Ang...er...thanks,"Bella said and Angela laughed even more.

"You don't have to say anything,"Angela said smiling widely before asking "what are you going to do anyway? You know after the babies are born."

"Well after they are born I'm going to stay at home for a while, the school has agreed to let me do my exams later in the year. I've signed up for this college in Seattle, they have a day care centre so I think I have everything covered"Bella said the same speech to the ninth person, she was getting so used to saying it she could remember it word for word.

"Will you keep in touch?"Angela asked nervously twirling her hands in her lap.

"Ofcourse I will, your my best friend"Bella said casually, trying her best not to embaress her friend and Angela smiled happily.

KNOCK KNOCK

Bella sighed and stood up with great difficulty AND Angela helping.

"Ang, if you ever get pregnant, NEVER stand up"Bella said panting making Angela laugh as she walked towards the door.

When the door opened she saw that it was Jessica and Mike, when the door opened enough Jessica ran towards Bella and hugged her with her ear to Bella's stomach.

"Hey babies, Aunty Jessica's here!"Jessica called through to them with her ear still stuck to the bump asif she expected them to call back.

Bella stood very still looking down at Jessica weirdly "good to see you too Jess,"she said quietly blushing when Jessica finally let her go.

"Yea your old news now Bells, everyone cares about these three now"Jess teased handing Bella a box of chocolates.

"Wow a box of chocolates, are you trying to fatten me up?"Bella asked smirking and Jess just smirked back teasingly.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know which one's you liked so..."Mike said holding out a bunch of roses and Bella blushed smiling kindly at him.

They all walked into the living room and just after Bella sat down there where knocks on the door. Bella glared at the door and said "it's asif they know I'm just about to sit down!"

Jessica rolled her eyes before getting up to see who it was, she came back with Tyler, Ben and Lauren (who was scowling). Tyler was holding a big teddy bear and Ben was holding a box containing a play mat while Lauren had nothing at all. This didn't bother Bella at all but it seemed to bother Angela who looked very annoyed but didn't say anything.

The group watched movies until nearly midnight and Bella was surprised Charlie didn't come in and tell them to go to bed, but Bella guessed that was because he wanted Bella to spend more times with her friends.

"Hey Swan, are you going to show us where we're sleeping or what?"Lauren said in a bored voice which Bella ignored as she got up and lead them all upstairs.

When they went into Bella's bedroom Lauren looked over it all in distaste.

Jessica wanted to stay up longer so she put cushions on the floor and told them all to sit down. Bella glared at her cushion for a while before struggling to sit down, when she looked up she saw that everyone was looking at her in amusement.

"What?"Bella asked innocently but everyone just shook their heads and muttered 'nothings' and 'everythings fine'.

Jessica sighed happily before saying "well since this is Bella's send of from high school I thought we might do something other than watch TV and sleep. Any suggestions?"

It was silent before Lauren said "we could ask Bella questions about why Cullen left her up the duff." Many people in the room glared at her but she kept her eyes on Bella hopeing to find some emotion in her features but Bella just looked back at her blankly.

"No we are not doing that. Any more suggestions?"Jessica asked again and when no one answered she said "we can play truth or dare."

Everyone agreed and Jessica started.

"Lauren truth or dare?"she asked.

"Truth"Laurned said in a very bored voice and Bella started to wonder why she came at all.

"Do you fancy Tyler?"Jessica asked with an evil smirk on her face and Lauren blushed bright red. Tyler perked up a little and watched Lauren for her answer.

Lauren sighed before saying "Yes" very quietly and Tyler smiled widely.

It was silent for a while before Lauren asked "Angela, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"Angela said after a moments thought and Lauren sat up a little.

"I dare you to go out into the streets in nothing but your underwear."

Angela's eyes widened before she quickly said "truth!"

Lauren sighed and slouched a little more "who's the person you like the best in this room?"she asked in a voice that told everyone she didn't really care.

"Ben ofcourse, sorry guys"Angela added in an after thought and everyone just shrugged smiling at the couple while Bella couldn't even look at them.

Mike, sensing Bella was getting down again, whispered something in Jessica's ear and Jess looked at Bella before nodding.

"Okay everyone lets go to sleep, its not like we can't do anything tomorrow"Jessica said standing up and walking over to Bella to help her stand up. Bella shot Jessica a gratefull smile and Jess just winked pulling Bella to her feet.

Bella lay on her bed silently crying. She looked down at her stomach and wondered for the hundrenth time were Edward was. She wondered that if he knew she was pregnant before he left would he have left? But ofcourse that would mean that the only reason he was staying with her was because of the babaie and that wasn't fair on her or them. Bella sighed, wiping away the remaining tears from her face. She had to stay strong for them, she couldn't keep moping around, she couldn't keep crying over Edward anymore. She needed to look after her children.

Bella jumped when she heared bumping and everyone else sat up looking around in confusion. The bumping continued and Bella soon realized that it was coming from the window.


	3. Victoria

Victoria

Everyone looked around confused as the bumping continued.

"What the hells going on Swan?"Lauren asked looking at Bella accusingly.

"Like she knows Lauren!"Angela said angrily as Mike stood up and walked to the window.

Everyone waited holding their breath as Mike opened the curtains.

"Bella theres a women here with red hair,"Mike said not able to take his eyes of the beautiful women in front of him.

Bella was confused, who did she know that had red hair? Realization hit Bella a little too late as the next second the widow smashed open and Victoria walked into the room, pushing Mike with such a force that he went flying back towards everyone else.

Bella stared at Victoria in shock while everyone else was scared.

"Bella?"she heard her parents yell and Bella's heart dropped. All these people were going to die because of her.

When Charlie and Rene ran in to the room, they froze when they saw Victoria. After a second they broke out of their dazes and walked slowly towards Bella and her friends, Victoria's blood red eyes on them the entire time.

"Hello Bella," Victoria said with a smirk on her face and everyone turned the gazes her way. Bella didn't say anything just kept her eyes on Victoria.

She didn't like the way Victoria's eyes went to Bella's stomach and she seemed to smile more.

"Does Edward know about this?"she asked nodding towards Bella's bump and when Bella shook her head Victoria laughed "I wonder how he would react when I tell him that I killed not only the love of his life but his children too."

When she said this nearlly everybody stood in front of her, this only seemed to entertain Victoria.

"Oh don't worry I'm going to kill you lot too, I'm sure you'll taste delicious. Riley,"she said and a second later a young man who looked a little bit older than Bella jumped through the window and stood next to Victoria with a similar smirk on his face.

"They're all yours, just leave Bella for me"she said and he walked forward.

Tyler tried to defend himself but Riley grabbed his arm and squeezed. Tyler's screams rang through the room and they were soon joined by everyone elses. Victoria walked towards Bella making her step back, Bella stepped backwards untill her back hit the wall. Bella could hear the screams of her friends and family telling her to run and Bella cried.

The people she loved were dying and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Victoria grabbed her and held onto her arm tightly and started dragging her towards the broken window.

Angela was the first one to notice and she grabbed some broken peice of glass and cut her arm. Catching the attension of both Riley and Victoria.

Victoria dropped Bella unknowingly onto a lot of broken glass which brought Victoria's gaze back to her while Riley went for Angela. Victoria looked at Bella with greedy eyes, she grabbed Bella by the shoulders and brought her teeth down to Bella's neck.

Bella felt a sharp pain. As seconds went on she felt more and more dizzy.

Bella was scared when her vision started going black. Then it stopped and Bella's eyes was back on the cieling. The screaming stopped and Bella wondered if it was because they had died or because Victoria and Riley had dissapeard. Another person who Bella didn't recognize came into Bella's blury view.

"I'm so sorry, I'll help you. I promise,"she said and Bella felt alot of pain in her stomach and this time she couldn't bite back a scream. It felt like her stomach was being shredded and only when Bella heard a large snap, which she guessed was her spine, did the pain stop. The women came back into Bella's view as she brought her teeth to Bella's neck. Only this time she didn't feel dizzy, she felt like she was on fire and all she could here was her friends and families screams and babie's crying.


	4. Edwards Mistake

**AN: This chapter's in Edward's POV and I hope you enjoy it :) I do not own Twilight...although I wish I did. Read and review xoxox**

**Edwards Mistake**

Edward's POV

I sat silently in the livingroom as my sister ignored my demands, for the hundrenth time, watched the Olymic News, which covered Froks, Seattle, Port Angeles and Portland.

The last thing Edward wanted to here was about Forks, he was already reminded about Bella enough.

"What's on?"Emmett asked as the rest of the Cullen family walked into the room.

"Olympic news,"Alice answered not taking her eyes of the screen and Rosalie's head snapped in Alice's dirrection.

"Why the hell are we watching this? We're not living there anymore!"Rosalie snapped and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I can still worry about my best friend!"Alice snapped back.

"You also promised Edward that you will leave her alone!"Rosalie yelled while Emmetts eyes went wide when he saw the television but he was the only one who noticed as everyone else was watching Alice and Rosalie.

"Erm...guys..."Emmett said trying to get everyone's attension.

"Oh! _Now _you care about Edward! You never have before!"Alice screamed at her.

"I do care about Edward! It's _her _that I don't!"Rosalie yelled back.

"GUYS!"Emmett yelled and everyone turned towards him and he nodded at the television.

Everyone turned to the TV and their eyes widened in shock when they saw Bella's burnt down house.

_"A fire broke out at the Swan's house in Forks last Saturday that killed Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer, their daughter Bella Swan and a group of Bella's friends. It is un-known how the fire started but Police think it wasn't an accident."_the reporter said and the Cullens glanced at Edward nervously.

Edward felt like his whole world was falling apart, he left Bella to protect her and now she's dead! No! He couldn't believe she was dead, there had to be some mistake, he had to go back to Forks and find out for myself.

Edward jumped up and ran for his Volvo and the rest of the Cullen's hesitated before following him in their own cars.

When Edward parked outside the Swan house he choked back dry sobs, the house was in ruins.

He froze when he took a deep breath and smelt a very familiar scent. He got out of the car quickly and followed the scent with his bewildered family following. However when they caught the scent realization hit them and they follwed more quickly.

The scent lead them further into the forest, after a couple of hours the trail stopped and they were horrified to see the whole area within 20 metres was covered in blood. Some of it Bella's and some of it other peoples.

There was also a scent of Vampires, quite a lot of them and Edward clenched his fists and teeth.

Carlisle, seeing his son's murderous expression, walked slowly towards him. "Edward,"he said and Edward moved his head slightly in his direction to show that he was listening "the last thing Bella would have wanted was for you to get revenge"he said.

Edward nodded his head slowly before saying "well she's not here is she?" and walking out of the forest.

Carlisle sighed while Emmett and Jasper shared a glance before following Edward.

"Hey! Man wait!"Emmett said when they were a couple of feet behind him.

"You're not talking me out of this, what would you do if it was Rosalie or Alice?"Edward asked still walking.

Jasper sighed and said "we're not trying to stop you. We're going to help you!"

Edward stopped and turned to look at them "why?"he asked.

"Bella was like our sister, were going to get revenge for her"Emmett said and Edward nodded slowly before leading them back towards the cars.

**AN: Next chapter you find out what happened to Bella, he friends and family. R&R :)**


	5. Awake

**AN: Sorry this chapter took a while. I do not own Twilight and I hoe you enjoy it :D Read and review xoxox**

Awake

Bella felt like she was on fire and couldn't understand why nobody was putting it out. She focused on the crying and guessed it was her babies. To some mothers the crying of their children would hurt them, but to Bella it reasured her that they were alive. However, the crying stopped and was replaced with soft gurgles, Bella held back the screams so she didn't startle them but couldn't hold back whimpers.

After what seemed like years the pain stopped and Bella slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed weird, different then to what it was when the pain had started. She stood up, more quickly than she would have if she was human and it shocked her. She was in a white room on a king sized bed, there was very few objects around the room but Bella guessed there had been as there was pale patches on the walls, too pale for humans to see.

She heard gurgles from the other side of the room and her head snapped towards it. She saw three baskets and she smiled slightly.

She walked quickly at first but stopped suddenly and her smile faded.

What if she attacked them? Bella sighed and walked more slowly.

As she got closer she saw three babies too big to be new borns but Bella could see the similarities between them, Edward and, unfortunately for them, her. They were all wearing the unisex baby grows Angela had brought, two were asleep but the one in the middle looked up at her curiously.

Bella walked causiously towards the baby that was awake and picked the baby up, holding her gently close to her.

She smiled down at the baby, after a while the baby smiled too and held its littlehands towards Bella's face.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, glad to be accepted by her child and held her finger for the baby to hold. The baby's little fingers rapped around Bella's fingers and Bella was no longer in the room with the babies anymore.

She was back in her bedroom, she watched as a dark haired women bit into her skin while a man watched her cautiously.

Suddenly, she was back in the room. She stood in shock for a while before looking back down to the still smiling baby and couldn't help but smile back.

"Well isn't that a special power,"she said softly and the baby smiled wider, Bella froze however when he heard a voice behind her.

"She's very talented,"a women's voice said and Bella turned around slowly.

Standing by the door was the dark haired women who had changed her, she had golden eyes and was smiling widely at her, Bella was reminded strongly of Alice.

The women walked slowly towards Bella but didn't step closer when she noticed Bella's expression. She was still smiling however and she said "like mother and daughter."

When the women noticed Bella's confused expression said continued. "They smell slightly human, your a newborn, you shouldn't be able to get that close to them. You must be very good with your blood lust to not be attacking them,"she said and Bella glared.

"If there was a chance that I would attack them, why did you leave me in a room with them?"Bella snarled and the women looked at her sadly.

"I was standing by the door, if you were going to I was going to pull you back"she explained and Bella's expression softened alittle.

The women walked slowly towards the baskets and this time Bella didn't glare, she just watched her cautiously. The women sighed when she looked down at the two sleeping babies before turning back to Bella smiling slightly.

"And as for why I left you in a room with them...well...I'm not going to take children away from there mothers. I had that done to me when I was changed, I'm not going to let you go through that"she said quietly and after a short pause she continued on a lighter note "anyway, whenever we tried to move them, they nearly screamed the house down. You can tell they're mummy's girls."

Bella thought for a second before asking "girls?"

The women smiled widely before saying "you have three girls all healthy. That one has the power to show people her thoughts,"she said nodding towards the baby in Bella's arms "we're not sure but we think this one can read minds because everytime I though 'I wish I had some quiet' she stopped screaming, looked at me for a second before starting again,"she said ponting to the baby on the right and laughing slightly and Bella couldn't help but laugh aswell. _Just like her father _Bella thought smiling down at the sleeping baby.

"And this one,"she said pointing to the other sleeping baby but paused for a while before shugging and saying "we have no idea. She's been asleep since we brough her into the same room as you and woke up screaming when we tried to take her out!"

The women turned to her and smiled "I'm guessing their father was a vampire,"she said cautiously and Bella felt her heart clench as she nodded.

The women must have noticed her expression because she didn't say anything else about it.

"Why did you help us?"Bella asked after a while of silence and the women looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"she asked and Bella didn't really know what to say.

"Well...you don't even know us...so...erm..."Bella stuttered and the women smiled slightly.

"I couldn't just leave you to die,"she said quietly before clearing her throat unnessesarily before smiling more widely, holding out her hand "I'm Alyssa"she said.

Bella held out her free arm and shook Alyssa before saying "Bella."

"Your parents and friends are still changing but they'll be waking up soon. Do you want to come and see them?"Alyssa asked and Bella looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms and the one's in the baskets.

"They'll still be here when you get back,"Alyssa amused voice said from beside her and Bella gently laid the baby back in the middle basket.

Alyssa lead her towards the door but suddenly stopped and turned towards her in an afterthought "do you want to see what you look like now?"she asked and Bella shook her head.

"I need to explain what's happened to them, I think they need to hear it from me"she said and Alyssa nodded in understanding "and thank you."

Alyssa smiled as they walked out of the bedroom.

**If you've enjoyed this story so far vote for it on my poll :)**


	6. Vampires

**AN: Sorry this chapter took a while, remember if you like how this story is going vote for it on my poll please :) **

**I do not own Twilight, hope you enjoy it xoxox**

**Vampires**

The rooms around the house where also white and there seemed to be no personal possesions anywhere but Bella guessed there had been and like the bedroom they had been put away.

As they got closer to where Alyssa was taking her she could hear faint screams that humans probably couldn't have heard.

Alyssa lead her down the hall and into another room, she opened the door and suddenly the screams hit her full on asif the door had blocked them out. Bella guessed it was sound proof as Alyssa gestured for Bella to go in first.

Bella walked in slowly, nervously and cringed when she saw her family and friends on beds in absolute agony.

Alyssa must have guessed Bella was upset because she gave her a reassuring smile which didn't really help Bella much.

"Are the going to be okay?"she asked quietly and let out a breath of relief when Alyssa nodded.

"Most of them have still got half a day left but this one seems to be changing faster, like you,"she said nodding towards Angela, her voice somehow hearable over the screams.

Bella looked around, they were all there. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Ben, Tyler, Renee and Charlie. They were all being changed and most of them will blame her when they wake up.

Bella let out a sad sigh and Alyssa looked up at her sadly.

"She was the furthest gone, my mate had to drag the new born of her"Alyssa said looking down at Angela who was holding back screams.

Alyssa turned away from her and looked towards Tyler "this one had the most injuries, we think its because he put up a good fight."

Bella jumped when Angela let out a scream that was louder than any of the others as her heart beat went faster and faster.

Suddenly the heart beat and her scream stopped and she lay motionless on the bed.

Bella was about to move towards her but Alyssa held her back, shaking her head slightly.

Angela opened her now blood red eyes, she sat up slowly looking around silently. She stopped looking however when her eyes met Bella's.

Her eyes widened slightly and she got off the bed, not taking her gaze of Bella. She looked very uncertain as she said "Bella?". Her eyes went widened even more when she heard her voice and she put her hand on her throat.

Bella nodded slightly and Angela smiled, the next thing Bella knew Angela pulled her into a tight hug that could get Emmett a run for his money.

Alyssa growled slightly but stopped when Bella smiled reasuringly at her. Angela loosened her grip on Bella when she heard the growl but refused to let go and she whispered to her "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry Angela, I'm so sorry"Bella said and Angela pulled back smiling softly at her.

"What are you sorry for?"she asked confused.

Bella hesitated before saying "your a vampire Ang."

Angela frowned slightly as she thought for a second before saying "huh."

Bella waited impaitently, wanting to know if Angela hated her or not.

"The women and the man that came through your window, was she a vampire?"Angela asked and Bella nodded nervously.

"She was pale, beautiful, she did look un-human...just like the Cullens,"Angela said, slowly getting it as she looked at Bella curiously.

"Yes,"Bella sighed slightly and Angela's eyes widened again.

"The Cullen's are vampires?"she asked.

"Yes, they are"Bella said and Angela slowly looked at her arm to see if she too was pale.

"Huh,"she said again and Bella sighed in fustration.

"Angela! Please, your driving me crazy!"she said and Angela looked back up at her and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get me head round it. I'm a vampire? Me?"she asked in slight disbelief and Bella nodded again.

Angela was silent before she looked curiously at Alyssa who smiled.

"My mate changed you while I helped Bella, I'm Alyssa"she said and Angela smiled back at her.

"Thanks,"she said quietly but her smile faded when she looked around to see the others. "Will they be okay?"she asked sadly.

"They still have hours before they wake, maybe you should go back to them"Alyssa suggested, saying the last part to Bella.

Angela looked between Bella and Alyssa confused but realization dawned on her and she smiled slightly at Bella.

"The babies?"she asked and took Bella's smiled as a yes "boys or girls?"

"All girls,"Bella said fondly.

"Have you got any idea what your going to call them?"Angela asked and Bella shrugged.

"Not yet,"she admitted and looked questionally towards Alyssa who seemed to get Bella's silent question.

"You and I will be there so we'll be able to hold her back and with your controll you'll be fine. Who better to stop a new-born from attacking then a new-born,"she said shrugging "but I don't think we'll be able to stop all of them when they wake up. So if you want to show they to all of them you need to take one in at a time."

Bella turned back to Angela and asked "do you want to meet them?"

Angela looked nervous and asked "will I hurt them?"

"Alyssa and I will be there,"Bella promised and Angela nodded slightly.

xXx

The three women walked into the room silently, Angela walked causiously towards the cribs holding onto Bella's hand tightly.

"Don't let me go,"she pleaded and Bella nodded her head reassuringly.

They came to a stop in front of the baskets, Angela smiled down at the sleeping babies and like Bella seemed to have no problem with their scent.

"They're so cute Bells,"she said, Bella smiled at her and Alyssa looked relieved.

xXx

"So Edward doesn't know about them?"Angela asked as she and Bella sat on the bed with the babies lying in front of them.

Bella shook her head, it felt good to be able to talk about it to someone and for some reason it didn't hurt as much as it used too.

"I didn't find out I was pregnant untill after he was gone,"Bella said looking down at the babies that were smiling up at her happily.

"Did you try to find him?"Angela asked and Bella frowned slightly "sorry honey, I'll shut up now"Angela said looking at her apologetically.

"No its okay...erm...I called a few hospitals in Alaska asking for Carlisle because I thought Edward would be with them but they had never heard of him before,"Bella admitted and Angela looked confused.

"But I thought the Cullen's had moved to Ca- oh! We turn to ashes when we go into the sun don't we! Thats why they never went to school on sunny days!"Angela said and Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"That's just Hollywood, we won't burn in the sun but we can't go in it in front of humans. We sparkle,"Bella said simply and Angela nodded slightly.

"Why are the Cullen's and Alyssa's eyes gold and not red like the other vampires?"she asked.

"Because they drink animals blood instead of vampires,"Bella said "Victoria drank human blood. The reason out eyes are like this is because we haven't hunted yet. If you drink animal blood for a whole year after you are changed then your eyes would become like theirs."

"Did Edward tell you all this?"Angela asked, shocked as to how much Bella knew.

Bella shook her head and said "no, after I gave up on finding the Cullen's I did some research. You'll be surprised how much information about vampires is on the internet! I still need to find out more about half-vampires though because they look too big to be a couple of days old."

"They'll be fine,"Angela promised when she saw how scared Bella was "we'll find out whats happening to them."

"We?"Bella asked shocked and Angela smiled.

"If you'll have me,"she said.

"What if Ben doesn't want to?"Bella asked and Angela frowned slightly before smirking.

"I'll talk him round,"she said before winking and the two girls broke into giggles.

"Bella?"Alyssa said when she walked into the room, stopping the giggles. Bella smiled at Alyssa and she smiled back before she said "a few of them are awake."

Bella sighed, Angela may have been alright with Bella but she doubted all of them would be.

xXx

Alyssa and Bella walked back into the familar room while Angela stayed with the babies.

Four pairs of red eyes followed hers as she walked into the room, Alyssa shut the door quietly and made sure Bella didn't get too close.

No one said anything and all they could hear was the screams of the two others still in the change.

"Bella?"Renee asked quietly and Bella smiled softly.

"Hi mum,"she said and they looked at her slightly amazed.

"What's happened to us Bella?"Jessica asked looking at the screaming Lauren and Tyler to Alyssa and back to Bella curiously.

"Your vampires,"Bella said simply and they looked at her as if she had grew two heads.

"No really Bells, what's happened to us?"Charlie asked but Bella just stared at them, not sure how she was going to explain it again.

"Your not joking are you?"Renee asked and Bella shook her head.

"But vampire's don't exist!"Jessica insisted while Charlie looked at Alyssa before turning to Bella.

"The Cullen's are vampires,"he stated and Bella nodded.

"Yea, I found out about it last year"Bella told them and they silent.

"Why did you never tell us?"Mike asked and Bella sighed.

"Because it was not my secret to tell,"she said and Renee walked to her slowly. Alyssa straightened up slightly but Renee ignored her and kept her eyes on Bella.

She stopped when she was infront of her and placed her hand on Bella cheek smiling widely.

"My little girl,"Renee said and Bella guessed that if she was human she would have been crying.

"Last spring you were hurt,"Charlie said through his teeth cutting through Renee and Bella's moment "did a vampire hurt you?"

"Yes but Edward saved me,"Bella said and Charlie nodded but still looked fuming.

Tyler's and Lauren's screams stopped, they sat up silently and Bella sighed. This was going to be a long night...

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know :)**


	7. Names and Forks

**AN: I know it's weird that they're all girls but please bear with me. I hope you like the names, I didn't really know what I was going to call them :/ Anyway, I do not own Twilight though I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Read and review please xoxox**

Names and Forks

Bella sighed as the sun hit her skin making it sparkle, they were now in Seattle, in a house that was surrounded by trees and was only a few miles away from the clearing that the Cullen's played baseball the year before. They have been on the news again today and it was starting to get to the others even though they tried to hide it.

Renee had broke down screaming and sobbing when Alyssa told her she couldn't see Phil again, Lauren refused to talk to anyone but continued to glare at Bella who she was blaming for everything and Angela cried when she saw her little brother on the news saying how much he missed her and wished she was home.

Most of the time they acted like nothing had changed...well the boys seemed to like their new stength.

Alyssa and her mate Julian had asked them to stay with them as they we getting lonely, they had accepted and the next day the pale white walls were filled with flowers, pictures and ornaments that Alyssa admitted she didn't want to be there unless they were actually staying.

Everyone was getting used to the thirst, though they sometimes had to stay as far away from the babies as possible.

"Want to join Bells?"Mike asked breaking into Bella's thoughts and Bella shook her head smiling slightly. He shrugged and went back to his fight with Tyler but before he had even turned around he was threw across the yard.

Bella rolled her eyes at them before standing up from her place on the front steps and walked inside.

Lauren's expression changed instantly when she caught eyes with Bella and she glared before turning back to the television not saying a word. Bella sighed but walked up the stairs without another word and went straight for the bedroom she shared with Angela, Jessica and Lauren.

When she walked in she saw her three daughters lying on the play mat from Ben, Jessica was sitting at the vanity table and Angela was sat on the sofa watching the babies smiling slightly.

"Hey,"Angela said and Bella just smiled, Angela frowned slightly before saying "you have to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault she was after you and it deffinetly not your fault that we were changed."

"Then why does it feel like it?"she asked as she sat on the floor by the play mat.

"Because Lauren is making you guilty,"Jessica said looking up from her fashion magazine "don't let her get to you. She'll get over it sooner of later."

"I hope its sooner,"Bella said letting baby number one grip onto her finger showing her images of herself feeding her.

Bella smiled before grabbing a bottle of blood and picking baby one up.

"You need to name them Bells, you can't keep calling them baby one ,two and three"Jessica said.

"Have you though of any names?"Angela asked.

"One, Renesme"she told them and they looked confused so she continued "R.e.n.e.s.m.e, its a joint name. You know Renee and Esme put together."

"Thats really preety,"Angela said and Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Which one is going to be named that?"Jessica asked and Bella looked down at the baby in her arms and Jessica nodded in understanding.

Before any of them could say anything else Renee walked in with a huge smile on her face. She walked straight to Bella and hugged her carefully, trying not to squash Renesme and said "thank you darling."

"No probs mum,"Bella said smiling when Renee sat down next to Angela, obviously hoping to be part of the naming conversation.

"What about Carlie? Like Charlie and Carlisle put together,"Angela suggested and Bella smiled, she like that one.

"Baby two or three?"she asked and Angela was silent for a while.

"Which one is the mind-reader?"she asked and when Bella told her she nodded and said "baby three."

"So that leaves baby two,"Renee said and they all looked down at her, watching as the baby tried putting her foot in her mouth not paying any notice to the attension she was getting.

"How about...Allie,"Jessica suggested.

"What is it short for?"Renee questioned.

"It doesn't have to be short for anything, I suppose. It's like your naming her after Alice and Alyssa,"she said and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I like it"she said and they all smiled.

"So. Renesmee, Carlie and Allie."

"Okay no more of this sappy stuff,"Lauren said walking in to the room making everyone turn to her "we need to decide what to do next."

"We lay low for a year then try to go around humans without killing them,"Angela stated.

"And our stuff?"Lauren asked and Bella shook her head.

"It would look too wierd if your stuff suddenly disappeared after you've died. Alyssa said we can borrow some of her stuff untill she could get around to buying our own"she said and Lauren was quiet for a while.

"I think we should go back to Forks,"she said and Bella sighed, they had been through this before and it always ended up in arguements.

"You know we can't Lauren,"Jessica said sadly looking anywhere but at her.

"Well we need to find out how they did it, how the Cullen's went from place to place without getting caught!"Lauren said and Bella looked up confused.

"How exactly is going back to Forks going to help us?"she asked and Lauren just looked at her blankly and once Bella got it she snarled "no!"

"Why not?"Lauren snapped back.

"Because it's their house, you can't just walk in there!"

"It's not like it's going to bother them, they probably aren't even bothered about the house anymore. They don't even live there!"she said defensively.

"It's still wrong Lauren,"Angela said.

"Bella knows where the house is, we'll just go in and out. They'll never know,"she said ignoring Angela's comment.

"It would leave our scents, ofcourse they'll know"Renee said.

"Are you in or not?"Lauren said loudly making Alli cry but Lauren kept her eyes on Bella.  
"No Lauren,"Bella said trying to calm Allie down.

She heard Lauren sigh before she walked closer to the door, before she left however she turned around "well I'm going. I'll search the entire forest if I have to and I don't have to worry about anything, I have all the time in the world. You never know- I may run into some hikers and if I do I hope you have that on you conscience!"she said the last part to Bella before walking out of the room.

Bella sighed in defeat before handing Renesmee to Renee saying "I need to stop her. If Alyssa asks where we are tell her what happened and that i'll try not to kill Lauren before I get back."

"I'm coming too,"Angela said following Bella and Jessica nodded before doing the same.

xXx

"Will you please listen!"Angela said loudly as they followed Lauren through the trees of Forks.

"You know, this would be a lot quicker if you just tell me where the house is"Lauren called back without looking at them but Bella didn't answer. She just followed silently.

They were getting closer to the house and she didn't know what she was going to do when Lauren saw this.

"Bells what do we do?"Angela asked and Bella looked from her friend to Lauren and she sighed.

"Lauren, this is stupid. Lets just go home yeah,"she said and Lauren spun around.

"This is home, that's Alyssa's!"she snarled.

"Everyone thinks we're dead, where else are we meant to go?"Bella asked as Lauren started to storm of again.

"Look I'll tell you where their house is!"Bella called to her and the other three girls looked at her shocked.

"You will?"Jessica asked in disbelief.

Bella nodded and Lauren watched her curiously.

"It's that way,"she said pointing the opposite way to where it really is. Lauren watched her intently before smirking "you know your a really rubbish liar"she said before storming off again.

"Well it was a good try,"Angela said as they followed Lauren who was now walking straight for the house.

They walked round the corner to see the huge mansion and Bella felt the hole in her chest open again.

"Ah ha!"Lauren said smirking as she walked towards the front door while Bella reluctantly followed.

xXx

"Where is that key?"Lauren said looking through the plant pots by the door.

"Please don't do this Lauren,"Bella pleaded and her two friends looked at her causiously.

"Found it!"Lauren said before unlocking the door and walking in without another word.

Bella, Jessica and Angela stood by outside not making a move to go after her.

After a while Bella sighed and said "you two stay here, I'll get her." Jessica and Angela nodded before Bella walked into the house trying to ignore the aching in her chest.

She sighed when she saw Lauren searching through the draws in the livingroom.

"You shouldn't be doing this Lauren, how would you like it if someone went looking through your personal things?"she asked but Lauren ignored her and picked up a light grey book.

"Its an adress book, did you know they know a coven of vampires in Ireland?"Lauren asked.

"Really, I never kn-no! Lets just go now,"Bella said but as usual, Lauren ignored her.

She flipped through the pages, saying "blank" at each page she turned. Suddenly she stopped and said "take a look at this."

"No, can we please just leave?"

"So, you don't want to know that there's just a name on this page and under it it says 'fake passports, birth certificats and ID's'?"Lauren asked holding it up for Bella to see.

**R&R**


	8. The Pack And The Problem

**AN: Okay I've decided that the pack will be in this story, I wasn't sure at first but the more I thought about it the more I liked it. I do not own Twilight :'( If you enjoy it please review xoxox**

The Pack And The Problem

Bella was silent, she was debating whether or not to just leave-Lauren would find her way back to the house on her own-but she couldn't take her eyes of the book.

Lauren raised her eyebrow when Bella didn't say anything but quietly waited. Bella took a un-nessesary deep breath before asking "what's the name?"

"Someone called J Jenks,"Lauren said "doesn't have an address though."

"Great, now we've found out how they've been doing it so lets go!"Jessica said from outside, Lauren smirked smugly at Bella before putting the book back in the draw and walking out the front door. Bella followed but not before she took one last look around, remembering what it was like when she first got here and met the people she soon thought of as family.

"Bella?"Angela called in after a while and Bella walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.

xXx

"Are you okay?"Jessica asked as they walked back through the trees.

"Ofcourse I am,"Bella said smiling softly back at her but by the look on Jessica's face she wasn't being very convincing.

"Are you happy now Lauren?"Angela asked glaring darkly at her, obviously not happy with Lauren at the moment.

"It helped us, didn't it?"Lauren said smugly.

"How do you know that Alyssa and Julian didn't already have a way?"Bella asked and Lauren's smile faded slightly but before anyone else could say anything the heard shuffling noises.

They stopped and looked around frantically. Lauren, Jessica and Angela stepped closer to Bella, all hoping that she would be able to hold them back if it was a human.

"Oh god, whats that smell?"Jessica exclaimed, suddenly there was a loud growl and their heads snapped towards it.

Something was hiding behind a bunch of tree's and Bella wondered whether she should go and see what it was but she didn't have too.

Five half-dressed boys walked out in front of them and Bella's eyes widened when she recognised the boy on the end.

"Jacob?"she asked in disbelief and he smiled sadly.

"Hey Bella, long time no see. You look different,"he spat out the last part with a dark expression on his face.

Bella didn't say anything and there was an deafening silence. It was the middle boy who spoke next in a very serious tone.

"Since the Cullen's left we no longer alow vampires on Forks,"he said calmly and Bella's three friends looked at her.

Looks like Bella was the new spokes person, she sighed before saying "we were just passing through. And how do you..."

"We're werewolves,"one of the other boys said with a smug smile on his face and Lauren smirked.

"That explains the smell,"she muttered but they had obviously heard her because all of them, except for the leader, started growling dangerously and the girls crouched defensively.

"ENOUGH!"the boy called over the growls and everything went calm.

The leader looked back at Bella and said "I don't know if you remember me but I was the one who brought you back to Charlie the night that they..."

Bella nodded "Sam,"she said and he smiled slightly.

"This is Embry, Paul, Jared and you know Jacob"he said pointing them out and Bella nodded to them and they nodded back stiffly.

"This is Lauren, Jessica and Angela"Bella said quickly wanting nothing more than to go back to the house and back to her daughters.

"You were pregnant with the leeches kids right?"Jared said not noticing that his words might be offending.

Bella didn't say anything, just looked at him blankly while they all shared looks.

"What's your problem?"Jessica said in fustration.

"Those children are still half-vampire, they could be very dangerous"Jacob said keeping his gaze on Bella.

"We were going to come round after they were born and if we saw them as a threat we were going to kill them"Paul said simply and Bella glared "we're gonna need to see them."

"I don't think so!"Bella snarled.

"We're not going to kill them,"Sam said quickly glaring slightly at Paul before turning back to the girls and saying "we need to see if they're dangerous so we know if we can let them back to Forks in the future."

Bella stared at him, checking to see if there was any sign of him lying.

"May we please see them?"he asked and Bella frowned. She looked at Lauren, Jessica and Angela but they were staring intently at the werewolves.

"If you try a thing-"she started but Sam interupted her by saying.

"We won't, you have my word"he promised and Bella reluctantly nodded before gestering for them to follow her.

xXx

Mike, Ben and Tyler looked confused when the girls shown up with five half-naked men walking behind them but they didn't say anything as the group walked into the house.

Bella lead them upstairs and she was getting more nervous by the second. She sighed when she came to the bedroom and once they walked through the door she went straight to Renesmee, Carlie and Allie. She stood in between her daughters and the wolf pack, who were staring at the babies on the floor.

Renee was staring at Bella curiously but Bella kept her eyes on the boys infront of her, nervous that they could attack at any moment.

"Oh god!"Embry groaned and all heads turned to what he was looking at which happened to be Jacob.

Jacob was looking at Renesmee as if he was a blind man who had just seen the light.

"Jake?"Paul asked almost nervously and Jacob broke his gaze to look at them.

"Oh no, you just fell for a leech!"Jared said disgusted and Bella turned back to Jake.

"WHAT?"

"Bella I can explain,"Jacob said nervously "werewolves have this thing for imprinting. Its like love at first sight and when I saw the baby-"

"Ahhh! Jacob! Get. Out. Side. NOW!"Bella snarled and Jacob didn't need to be told twice. He turned and almost ran for the front yard with Bella not far behind.

"Bella please, it's not something that I can control"Jaocb pleaded but Bella still looked at him with a murderous look on her face.

"Of all the towns in all the countries from the whole world...you had to imprint on my daughter!"

"I know and I'm so sorry!"he said and Bella took deap breaths to calm herself, maybe counting to ten would help? But ofcourse, Jacob had to start talking again.

"You know I really can't help it Bells."

1, 2, 3, 4-

"It might be wierd because I fancied you first but we'll get through it."

-5, 6, 7-

"I obviously won't touch her untill she's older."

Bella didn't realise what happened next untill Alyssa was holding her back, inches from Jacob as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Bella calm down! Bella!"she yelled trying her best to keep her hold on Bella.

Bella sighed before she stopped trying to run at Jacob and Alyssa hesitated before letting her go.

"Bells?"Jacob said quietly "I really am sorry."

"Fine,"Bella said as she turned back for the house.

**Review?**


	9. Travel Plans

**AN: I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long-please don't hate me. A lot of things have happened but I know that's no excuse. Anyway, I do not own Twilight. Hope you like this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Travel Plans

"Well...because Jacob imprinted on the Renesmee you are free to come back to Forks. However, only Renesmee can come onto La Push"Sam explained and Bella nodded trying to ignore the fact that Jake wouldn't take his eyes of the baby in Renee's arms.

"What do you mean by imprinted?"Charlie asked.

"Its like love at first sight, you see someone for the first time and it's like your world spins. You become anything the imprint wants and needs."

"But Renesmee's just about a week old,"Jessica protested.

"It doesn't matter how old they a- hold on! One week?"Jacob asked in shock and diebelief.

"They grow faster than normal babies, we're still trying to find out why though"Alyssa said calmly but still looked disgusted with the situation.

"Will they stop aging quickly? Or will they be dead by the time they're teenagers?"Paul asked making Bella cringe.

Charlie put a conforting hand on her shoulder before saying to the pack "we're trying not to think about it right now."

"Dad misses you, he'll be happy to hear that you're still alive"Jacob told Charlie who nodded slightly but didn't say anything.

"We have a problem,"Julian said and everyone turned to look at him.

"When is there not a problem?"Tyler asked sarcastically.

"The police has stopped the search and you have all been pronounced dead,"Alyssa told them and they looked at her confused. Wasn't this a good thing?

"But Phil Dwyer is continuing the search with a private investigater...and they're getting close to finding us,"Julian explained seeing their confused expressions.

"We need to move, as soon as possible"Alyssa said and Jacob looked at Renesmee with a fearfull expression.

"Do you have a way to move around places to places?"Lauren asked causiously while Jessica and Angela glared at her.

"No,"Alyssa said slowly "we've been here since we met each other."

Lauren smirked smugly at Bella who just rolled her eyes and said to Alyssa and Julian "Lauren found a way. We followed her to Forks and we've found someone that makes fake papers."

"You went to Forks?"Alyssa exclaimed looking at Lauren in disbelief "what would you have done if you walked into a human?"

"Will you stop yelling at me! I found something didn't I?"Lauren yelled back and Alyssa took a un-necessary deep breath.

"How did you find it?"she asked in a deadly quiet voice that made everyone in the room shiver.

"The Cullen's place. I found it in an adress book,"Lauren said and Alyssa's glare was suddenly worse.

"You went to the Cullen's? You knew Bella would follow you and you lead her there knowing what being reminded of the Cullen's could do to her!"she snarled and Bella ducked her head to hide her face. She had thought she had hid it well but obviously she hadn't been doing a great job.

"She didn't have to follow me!"

"Ofcourse she was going to!"Alyssa snarled and before Lauren could say anything else Alyssa turned to Bella and asked calmly "who is this person?"

"J Jenks, I don't know much about him"Bella said watching as Renee placed Renesmee back in the basket next to her sisters.

"Okay, Bella find out where we can find him. And...who else is good with the thirst...Angela. Can you come with me shopping? You lot need new clothes,"Angela nodded "okay the rest of you gather up all the stuff you can. The search is very close so we have to get out of here within a few weeks-tops!"

Everyone went to action leaving the wolf pack standing in the middle of the room.

"Bella you can't take her,"Jacob said.

"Actually, I'm her mother so yes, I think I can"she said sitting in front of the compute typing in the name J Jenks.

"Bella, please take me with you"Jacob pleaded and Bella looked up at him.

"I'll think about it,"she muttered and he let out a breath of relief as she looked back at the screen. There was an adress for a J Jenks but another adress for a Jason Scott who somehow was involved. She memorised the adressess before turning of the computer and standing up. Most of the pack had disappeared but Jacob had stayed behind.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Jacob playing peek-a-boo with all three of the girls and Renesmee's smile lit up the room.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?"Bella asked and Jacob looked up happily.

"More than anything,"he said with a goofly smile on his face.

"I'll talk to the others later,"she promised as Jacob turned back the the girls.

"Find anything?"he asked and Bella nodded slightly.

"Two adressess, I'm going to check them out...do you think you can look after the girls for me?"

"Sure,"he said quietly as Bella grabbed her bag and an umbrella when she noticed that the sun had vanished and it was now raining.

Before she left however she grabbed the phone and dialed Alyssa's number.

"Have you found the adress?"was the first thing Alyssa said.

"Two adressess, I'm just getting ready to head there. What should I do?"

"Get some papers-drivers liscences, birth centificates and passports shall do. Change your names, people are still looking for you and there are pictures that I took of all of you in the draw, take them with you. And it might be an idea to mention the Cullen's atleast once."

"Okay, thanks Alyssa"Bella said grabbing the photo's.

"See you later."

"Bye."

xXx

Bella decided to go to the 'J Jenks' adress first and then maybe try the other one.

The closer she got the more gloomier the houses got and soon the area looked like her old truck could fit in perfectly.

She parked outside the building but it seemed to be empty. The only person around it was a whistling man who looked up curiously.

"You shouldn't park there, unless you want your car stolen"he said loudly through the rain.

"Thanks for the advice,"she replied but got out of the car anyway and walked towards him. He squinted through the rain and his eyes suddenly widened. Bella nearly froze. Had he recognised her?

"I'm looking for someone,"she said once she was close enough to him.

"I'm someone,"he said looking her up and down.

"Are you J Jenks?"she asked and his smile faded slightly.

The man's smile faded and he looked at her up and down. "No, I'm Max. Are you a cop?"he asked warily.

"No,"she said and he frowned.

"Your kind go to the main office,"he said and she repeated the adress to him and he nodded looking even more confused.

"I should call J,"he said picking up a phone and dialing a number.

"Tell him that I'm a friend of the Cullen's"Bella said quickly and he nodded as J Jenks answered the phone.

"Hey J, I know I'm not meant to call this number except for an emergency-"

_"Is there an emergency?"_

"Well, theres this girl here-"

_"Is she a badge?"_

"I don't think so-"

_"How do you know? What does she look like?"_

Max's eyes trailed over her and he suddenly had a huge grin on his face. "She looks like a freekin' supermodel! Very pale, beautiful, long hair down to the bottom of her back, looks like she needs a good nights sleep and curves in all of the right places!"he said winking at her.

_"I fail to see the emergency in you falling for some girl!"_

"Okay, I'm sorry I wasted you time,"he said about to hang up but Bella muttered 'Cullens!' and he nodded before saying "she says she's a friend of the Cullens."

It was silent for a while before J was yelling down the phone and Max's smile faded.

"Because you never asked!"he said down the phone and J stopped yelling.

_"Pale and beautiful?"_

"Yeah,"Max said looking slightly annoyed.

_"What's her name?"_

"What's your name?"Max asked dully and Bella guessed he didn't like her as much as he did before.

"Isabella Andrews,"she answered using Alyssa's last name.

"Her name is Isabella Andrews,"Max said down the phone.

_"Tell her to meet me in my office, give her the adress."_

And then he hung up and Max looked very put out "why didn't you tell me that you were a priority?"he asked and Bella frowned.

"Didn't know I was,"she admitted.

"He wants you to meet him in his office,"he told her and she nodded before heading back to the car.

"Thanks for everything Max,"she called back and Max looked a lot less annoyed.

xXx

Bella walked towards the office and towards the secretary.

"Hi I'm her to see Jason Scott,"Bella said.

"Do you have an apointment?"she asked looking up and down Bella in distaste.

"No,"Bella admitted and the women smirked.

"Well you'll be waiting a while, why don''t you go and sit-"the women was interupted.

_"Anna, has a Isabella Andrews arrived yet?"_J asked through the intercom and Bella pointed to herself.

"She's right here sir,"Anna said the smirk no longer on her face.

_"What? Well let her in! What are you waiting for?"_

Anna didn't need to be tolf twice and immedietly lead before to the office asking her if she could get her anything.

"Close the door behind you,"J said to Anna after they had walked into the room and Anna quickly did what she was told.

J was a man in her late 30's, early 40's and was looking at her very nervous.

"Hello Miss Isabella Andrews,"he said holding his hand out across the table. He flinched at the coldness of her skin but didn't look very surprised.

"Would you like me to call you J or Jason?"she asked and he grimaced.

"Whatever you like,"he said his heart beat going wild.

"How about I call you J and you call me Bella?"

"Just like old friends,"he said looking a little relieved "how is Mr Jasper?"

"I haven't seen him lately but last time I did he seemed fine,"she said and J nodded.

"What can I do for you Miss?"he asked a little more relaxed.

"I need some papers."

xXx

She had left a couple of minutes later with plans of meeting J the next week. She had hesitated when she thought about Jacob but she knew he couldn't control the imprinting and she saw the look on Renesmee's face when she saw him, so she had gotten papers for him too.

"Bella did you get them?"Alyssa asked as both she and Bella parked the cars in the driveway.

"No I have to get them next week but I have something really important to ask. Can Jacob come with us?"she asked and Alyssa seemed a little shocked.

"Erm...sure. If thats what you want,"she said before helping Angela with the shopping bags.

"Do we have a week?"Bella asked and was relieved when Alyssa nodded.

"Just about but we need to be quick. Next week, when you get the papers, has to be the last thing we do in Seattle. I'm going to be booking us a private jet-the less humans everyone is around the better, and I still have to sort out a few things,"she explained.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"Angela asked as she shut the boot.

"Pretty sure,"Alyssa said smirking "tell everyone to pack their new clothes. You're going on a hunting trip with Julian before we leave."

"I'll help you sort those things out,"Bella suggested and Alyssa suddenly looked wary.  
"Do you think you can handle it?"she asked.

"Sure she can, she has the best control. If she misses out on hunting before we leave she'll be able to hold back"Jessica said walking to the car and grabbing some of the bags before they carried them upto the house.

**I know this isn't the best chapter but I promise I will try to make the next one better. **

**R&R**


	10. Where Is Daddy?

**AN: Sorry that this isn't the longest chapter, I promise the other will be better. I do not own Twilight. This chapter is set a year after the last. Hope you enjoy, please read and review xoxox**

Where is Daddy?

Bella smiled as she watched her daughters chase Charlie around the garden, laughing happily. A lot had happened in the past year.

They had moved to England, much to Lauren's annoyance and were somewhere close to Scotland.

Renee was slowly getting used to live without Phil with the help of Charlie who knew exactly what it was like to loose the one you love and not be able to do anything about it. They were getting closer, closer than Bella had ever seen them and she couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on.

Lauren was slowly getting over her hatred for Bella, there was occasionally some snide remarks but she was making an effort to be polite which Bella was gratefull for.

Angela and Ben had gotten engaged which everyone had predicted but were all happy for them and helped them plan the wedding.

Jessica and Mike still hadn't gotten together even though they were both obviously interested in each other. They stole glances, they flirted, gotten into fights over nothing and made everyone so uncomfortable that when they were in a room together everyone else left.

Bella had gotten to know Julian a lot more over the past year, he reminded her of a mixture of Carlisle and Emmett...though she's not sure how thats possible. He says that the others thirst was getting a lot better and it shouldn't be long before they would be aloud around humans.

Jacob stayed with them, never letting Renesme (who everyone calls Nessie thanks to him) away from him for more than a few minutes.

Billy had flew over for a visit, hoping to see Jake and Charlie. Bella was worried that the prejudice between vampires and werewolves would get in between their friendship but it was asif nothing had changed. They still watched the football together (with Mike, Tyler, Ben and Julian joining them), went fishing and gossiped like old women.

Nessie, Carlie and Allie worried Bella. Only a couple of months after they left America they had started walking and talking. Angela had mentioned that she and Ben were going to help Bella find out everything they could about half vampires and everyone wanted to go too (even Lauren who had a soft spot for the girls).

"Mom?"Bella heard a little voice say and she looked up to see Allie staring at her curiously.

"Yes honey,"Bella said and Allie was quiet for a second, wondering how she was going to ask.

"Why don't we have a daddy?"she asked in a quiet voice, Nessie and Carlie suddenly stopped chasing Charlie and looked over at them while Charlie suddenly looked awkward and walked in side muttering something about the football game.

"You do have a daddy,"Bella said sighing as the girls sat down in front of her.

"Then where is he?"Carlie asked her wide green eyes causious.

"He left before he knew about you."Bella whispered trying to ignore the pain in her chest and hold back sobs. The girls shared a look, obviously notcing their mothers pain before they all got up and held onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry mommy,"Allie whispered, wishing she hadn't asked.

"How did you meet?"Nessie asked.

Bella smiled slightly before going into her story, the girls smiled when they heard of their dad and his family, their eyes widened when she got to James, they all looked angry when she mentioned the phone call she got from him and they all looked relieved when everything turned out all right.

"But what changed? Why did he leave?"Carlie asked and Bella cringed, she had hoped they wouldn't ask about that part.

She took a deep breath "it was my birthday. Your aunt Alice was throwing me a party and at the party there was an accident. I had cut my finger on the wrapping paper."she told them, their eyes widened and they held onto her more tightly but didn't interupt.

"Your uncle Jasper smelt the blood and tried getting to me but your dad stopped him. He pushed me away but accidently pushed me on even more glass which cut my arm, so there was even more blood. After that you dad was distant and then three days after it he told me he and his family were leaving. He said he didn't want me and didn't love me..."

"I'm sorry mom,"Nessie whispered her eyes filling with tears and everything was silent.

"I'm going to kill him!"they heard someone mutter from behind them and they all turned to see the rest of the family. Bella cringed, had they listened to all of that? She took one look at their expressions. Yes they had.

"Erm...Bells why don't you, me and the girls go hunting for a while."Jacob suggested and they all quickly walked into the trees, leaving the fuming overs behind them.

"Why did you never tell us Bella?"Jacob asked once they were further enough away from the house.

"I just wanted to forget about it...but I couldn't lie to them. I had to tell them the truth."Bella admitted smiling at the girls who were running ahead of them.

Things would get better.

**R&R**


	11. Betrayal

**AN: Sorry to those who waited so long for this chapter. It's not the longest so sorry for that too. This chapter is set five years after the last so the girls are six years old (but they look about thirteen). They have already found out more about half vampires, I was going to put that into the story but if I had then Bella wouldn't have reunited with the Cullen's for a long while (which will happen in the next few chapters :D). Hope everyone had a great christmas and new year and hope you like this chapter. Please read and review :)**

Betrayal 

Alyssa has been acting strange recently. She's unusually quiet, distancing herself from everyone else. Bella thought it was because the boys went on a hunting trip and she was missing her mate...but Bella still thought there's something going on that the rest of them didn't know about.

Bella turned to Carlie.

"Sweetheart. What's wrong with your Aunt Alyssa?" Bella asked quietly and she shrugged.

"She blocking me. Her mind is almost as silent as yours. She must be concentrating very hard though." Carlie told her before turning back to her book. What would Alyssa want to hide so badly.

The next few days Bella spent watching Alyssa...and she noticed, though she tried to ignore it. This wasn't the way Alyssa was. Normally if she caught someone staring she would want to know what the hell was up...what has changed.

"Alyssa." Bella whispered when the rest of the girls ganged up together and started plastering Jacob in make-up. She turned, looking at her blankly. "What's wrong?"

Her expression remained blank, Bella could have sworn she saw something flash in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said but Carlie's head snapped up, a look of horror on her face.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Carlie snarled, the look of horror turning into a look of betrayal. The rest of the people in the room had stopped to watch.

"Carlie-" Alyssa started but was cut off by Carlie.

"You knew this all this time!"

"I wanted to tell you all but in the end it seemed better not to."

"You should have told us! We deserved to know! We're meant to be a family!"  
"We are a family!"  
"Families don't do that sort of things to each other. What you did was spitefull and hurtfull! Did you forget the amount of pain Grandma was in?" Renee looked between the two women, shocked that her name had come up in this arguement.

"You'll understand when you're older-" Alyssa started but cut off when she saw Carlie's expression.

"I'm old enough to know what you did was wrong!" She screeched and Angela placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on Carlie?" Nessie asked warily, not used to seeing her sister like this.

The words that Carlie hissed next made Bella's dead heart drop. "Victoria."

It was silent, everyone looking between Carlie and Alyssa nervously.

"What about Victoria?" Bella asked, dreading the answer.

"She's still alive mom and she's after us. All of us." Carlie explained, seeming to calm down a lot more.

Bella turned to Alyssa who was looking at her nervously. "I thought you and Julian killed her!"  
"No...we pulled them off you but they got away before we could kill them." Bella could feel herself getting angry and she breathed slowing, trying to keep calm. The others were having a bit of trouble, all of them looking at Alyssa with fury. Even Jacob who looked a lot like a clown, Bella would have laughed if the situation wasn't so bad.

"And you didn't think we had a right to know?" Jessica asked outraged.

"We didn't think she would want to kill you all so much. We knew she was coming for you so we moved here, hoping she and that boy would give up." As Alyssa said this a thought struck Bella, Carlie had been furious about the pain Renee had been in...we moved here to get away from Victoria and Riley? But that would mean-

"I thought you said we had to move because Phil wasn't giving up." Renee said confused and Alyssa bowed her head, not able to look her in the eye. "Were you lying? How dare you! That was my husband! How dare you use him as an excuse!"

"Renee, you have to understand-"

"No, you have to understand! I loved him so much, you have no idea how much it hurt to hear that he couldn't move on! It felt as if my heart was smashing to pieces!"

"I'm so so sorry." Alyssa said and Renee broke down, her granddaughters holding onto her tightly.

"Have the found us?" Angela asked flatly.

"Yes."

"Well theres only one thing to do then." Bella said and everyone turned to her. "We're going back to America."

**Who guessed that Victoria and Riley were still alive? If you did, good guess.**

**Bella will see some of the Cullen's in the next chapter but which ones?**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. The Cullens

**AN: I do not own Twilight, hope you enjoy. Please read and review xoxox**

The Cullens

Alice's POV

I sighed as I hung up from Edward. He was so determined to kill the evil monsters that killed Bella. His mate and my sister...my sister that I agreed to abandon.

One of the biggested mistakes of my life. Nothing is the same without her. Carlisle spends more time at work, Esme has lost two more children, Edward still wants revenge (and after he finds it I know that he will go straight to the Volturi), Emmett doesn't joke as much as he did before, Rosalie is completely unbothered by Bella's death but is so sick of the dull mood around the house that she often drags Emmett on holidays (which is where they are right now), Jasper feels even worse than he usually does because of all the emotions he feels from others and I...all I feel is regreat. Regreat that I wanted that stupid party when I should have listened to her when she said she didn't want one. Regreat that I didn't see the accident happening. Regreat that I let Edward decide to leave Forks...that I didn't get into contact with her after we left.

All I want is my sister back, it made it even worse that we had moved to Seattle. Not far from Forks. The last place I ever wanted to be.

...

I don't know why I am here. It brings back even more bad memories as I stared up at the house that was once owned by Charlie Swan. It was still black from the fire and I felt fury that no one had even bothered to clean it up. It's been years and all thats changed is the grass has grown into a mini jungle.

What hit me the most was the fact that Bella could have died in this house...she could have died in the room that she and Edward had spent every night together in. She had died and I didn't even see anything to stop it.

"Alice." I heard my mothers voice say from behind me and I turned to see Esme, Jasper and Carlisle stood there, watching me sadly.

"It's hard to believe." I whispered sadly. "That she could've been in there. I want answers, to so many questions. Was she asleep? Was she awake? Did she try to get out or did she just give up when she saw the flames? Did the vampire torture her before they set the house on fire? Was Bella actually in the fire alive or had she died before then? Did she scream for us-"

Jasper pulled me into a hug as I started to dry sob and soon the four of us were pulled into a group hug.

"We should hunt." Carlisle whispered and none of us said anything as we walked into the woods but the questions still ran around in my head.

I could never get the picture of Bella running through the burning house, screaming for help, bleeding badly from the torture she had just been exposed to.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I caught a scent. The scent that I had smelt when we found out Bella had died. The scent of the vampire that had destroyed my family.

"Do you smell that?" I hissed and suddenly they tensed, furious looks on their faces as we shared a glance.

"It's time for justice!" Jasper hissed and suddenly we were off, racing for the scent. It's just a shame that Edward wasn't here to get the revenge he has wanted for nearly a decade. My eyes darkened when I saw a small, female figure running from us. She was shorter than us, barely taller than me, with dark brown hair trailing behind her as she ran (making her scent strong for us to follow).

She was fast. Nearlly as fast as Edward and she was almost at the La Push boarder when Jasper grabbed hold of her, holding her up in the air by her kneck.

"Kill her Jasper." I hissed however Jasper was looking up at the girl with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Jaz, what are you waiting for?"  
"Please." The girl gasped out and my glare softened when I took in her appearance, now having a better chance to look at her.

She looking between the ages of twelve and sixteen. She had dark green eyes and I could see that Carlisle couldn't stop looking at them, as if he had seen them before somewhere. She looked human...but at the same time she looked like a vampire. She did looked familiar...but I could put my finger on it.

"Please, let me go." She gasped out, trying to pry Jaspers hand off her throat and I suddenly felt as angry as I was before.

"Is that what she said to you as you killed her?" I yelled at her and to my shock a tear dripped down her face.

"I didn't kill her, s-she-" she cut off struggling to breath but seemed determined to say what she so desperatly needed to say. "She still-"

"Jasper just kill her!" I snapped and I watched as Jasper's hand tightened.

"Jasper let her go!" I heard a familiar voice say and my eyes widened. I couldn't bring myself to turn around, scared that I was imagining things but I knew that I had to put my mind at rest. I slowly managed to turn myself around and I sobbed when I saw the one girl I never thought I would see again.

**R&R**


	13. Old Friends

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry the last one was so short. Okay, well the reason Alice acted the way she did was because she was so blinded by hatred that she didn't notice the fact Allie was human as much as she would've done in any other situation, just the fact she recognise her scent from the night Bella 'died'. **

**Hope you like this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Old Friends

Normal POV

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Her family-her _old _family were standing here in front of her. None of them had noticed her, all too busy with Jasper who was holding Allie in the air by her kneck. As Bella thought about this properly she felt a lot of anger. Not only were they about to kill one of her daughters but they were about to kill the most human. The youngest and most fragile, the one who wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Jasper let her go!" She snarled and watched as they all turned to look at her, wide eyed. Jasper dropped Allie and she ran into Bella's arms sobbing.

"They were trying to kill me." Allie gasped out through her sobs and Bella's grip on her daughter tightened, wondering whether this had traumatised her.

"I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Bella whispered, knowing the Cullens would overhear and hoped they would catch the threat in the voice.

Finally Allie calmed down and Bella turned towards the Cullens, pushing Allie behind her slightly.

"Bella?" Alice questioned warily taking a step towards her, Allie hissed but Alice ignored her. "Is it really you?"

Bella, despite how angry she was, couldn't help but smile. "Yes Alice, it's me." She whispered, also taking a step towards her only to be stopped by Allie who grabbed her arm tightly.

"Mom!" The Cullen's looked shocked when they heard Allie hiss that word and Bella mentally cursed.

"I'll be fine." She told her little girl, but she didn't look convinced. "Go back to the house Allie, I'll be there in a bit."

"Should I send Alyssa?" Allie asked, sending the Cullens a mistrustfull look.

"Sweetie, I told you I would be fine." Bella insisted. "Go."

Allie reluctantly left and Bella turned back to the Cullens.

"So you decided to adopt?" Alice asked, obviously getting the wrong end of the stick. "Thats good. I can already tell she adores you."

Bella didn't know what to say, part of her wanted to tell the truth but a selfish part of her wanted to lie, though Jasper would be able to tell. So she decided not to say anything.

"How have you been?" Carlisle asked and Bella's anger returned.

"How do you think I've been?" she asked sharply, instantly regreating it when the four of them cringed.

"Bella, we are so sorry for leaving. Edward wanted you to have a fresh start." Esme said softly and Bella almost scoffed. She couldn't really have a fresh start when she was carrying his children, but it was probably best that she didn't say that out loud.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked, sensing her torn emotions and Bella shrugged.

"Oh you know, got attacked by a vampire, had another vampire save my life, got turned into a vampire and lived in England for the past six years. The usual." Bella said, slight more bitter than she had intended.

"Bella, we are so sorry." Esme dry sobbed and Bella's heart softened as she ran towards Esme and pulled her into a hug. Bella silently cursing herself at how weak she was. "I'm so happy to see you again. I have my daughter back!" Esme whispered happily and Bella closed her eyes, relaxing into the hug.

"Bella." Carlisle said once they pulled away and both women turned towards him. "We only left because we thought it would be best for you, we wouldn't have if we had any idea."

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past." Bella said smiling slightly.

"Bella?" A voice said from behind her and she turned. Allie had gone to get Alyssa.

It had been a few weeks since she had found out about Alyssa and Julian's secret and obviously the men had been just as furious with them. But they were family and everyone makes mistakes, no matter how big or small they were, Alyssa and Julian were a _huge_ part of the family and they couldn't live without them.

Bella had come to Forks as a sort of goodbye. She had never truly given up on her old life like everyone else had done quickly and this little trip was important for her to do so before they went to Canada, in hopes Victoria would think they were still in England. Of course, the rest of the family didn't want her to go alone and Alyssa and Allie had insisted on coming while everyone else had things to sort out back in England. People to say goodbye to, propertys to sell, jobs to leave... They had built a life there, so even though Alyssa and Julian were forgiven, they were still in everyones bad books.

Anyway, onto the present:

"So, these are the Cullens." Alyssa said as she walked closer while Allie kept her distance.

"Alyssa." Bella said, smiling at Alyssa who was frowning at the Cullens while they frowned back, obviously confused. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Sorry but who are you?" Alice asked, folding her arms across her chest as she looked Alyssa up and down, taking in her appearance.

"I'm the vampire that saved Bella's life, which of course you would have known if you had bothered to stick around." Alyssa snapped back and Bella placed a calming hand on her sisters arm.

"Alyssa, please don't cause a scene with Allie here." She reminded her and Alyssa glanced at her niece, her glare softening and she sighed.

"Do they know?" Alyssa whispered suddenly, too quiet for the Cullens or Allie to hear.

"No and I don't want them too." And it was true. Bella selfishly didn't want any of the Cullens to know about her daughters. What right did they have to them? They were never around when they were born, they were never around when they were growing up! Lauren had more right to being their family then they did! Bella didn't care whether she was being selfish or not, they were her daughters. _She _had raised them. _They _had left them, unknowingly or not...

"So...er..." Carlisle started, looking at Bella hopefull. "Do you want to come back to our house? I'm sure we can find something for...erm..."

Carlisle looked towards Allie questionally and she jumped slightly before blushing. "Allie." She told him and he nodded, smiling kindly at her before turning back to Bella.

"I'm sure we can find something for Allie to eat." He finished.

"I-I'm not hungry." Allie stuttered.

"Yes you are." Jasper said, looking at her curiously as she blushed even more.

"Me and Jasper will go buy something." Carlisle said as he kissed Esme's cheek, whispering something that sounded like 'don't let her out of your sight' before he and Jasper disappeared.

Bella sighed in relief, it would be easier to lie through their teeth with Jasper out of the way.

"So Bella." Esme said as she pulled her into a one armed hug and steered her towards the house with Alice, Alyssa and Allie following. "What have you been doing for the past six years?"

"This and that. Mostly keeping away from humans but occasionally doing stuff with the rest of the family."

"The family?" Alice questioned and Bella wondered whether she had imagined the jealousy in her tone.

"Yes, the family." Alyssa said sneering at the small girl slightly, only stopping when she saw Bella's warning glare.

"There's Alyssa and her mate Julian." Bella explained. "They saved everyone who was in the house that night. Me, Charlie, Renee, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Mike and Jessica. There is also Allie and her two sisters Nessie and Carlie."

Bella looked down as she said her daughters names, half hoping they would let it drop and wouldn't ask any questions so she wouldn't have to tell any lies. No such luck.

"You adopted her sisters too?" Esme asked, looking delighted for her but there was something in her expression that Bella couldn't recognise. "I'm sure you're a wonderfull mother."

"She is." Allie whispered quietly, thankfully catching on that Bella didn't want them to know the truth.

Esme smiled widely at Allie, looking like a grandmother who was seeing her grandchild for the first time. Bella pushed this thought out of her head, even though it was true she knew they couldn't be the happy family that she had wanted when she was still human and pregnant with the girls.

"So, have you got a mate?" Esme asked, suddenly not sounding as happy as before and for one small moment Bella held onto the same hope she had been carrying for years. That Edward was still in love with her. For that one small moment Bella pretended Esme was asking this because she was wondering whether there was still a spot for Edward in Bella's family...but she knew it couldn't be true. Esme was probably wondering how easy it had been for Bella to move on.

"No, I'm raising the girls on my own." Bella answered, trying to keep the gloom out of her voice.

It went silent again as they came upto the house and walked into the living room. Bella sat down, trying to keep her smile in place as both Alice and Esme looked at her happily.

"Bella, why was Allie's scent in the woods on the night of the fire?" Alice asked suddenly and Allie shifted slightly, looking very interested in her sneekers.

"She was with me." Alyssa said and Alice's gaze soon turned mistrustfull.

"She and her sisters had been living with me and my mate when we found Bella. They were with me the night of the fire and the more they got to know Bella, the more they began to love her." She invented quickly.

"You let three children see people who had been tortured and were half dead?" Alice asked, sneering in a way that was unnatural for her face. For Lauren's face however... "Don't you think that's bad parenting? Its a good thing they got close to Bella, if you had continued raising them who knows what they would've become."

"Says the person that wanted to kill Allie off straight away before you even heard her side of the story!" Alyssa snarled and Bella looked between them causiously. How could two people that were so alike hate each other instantly?

"So..." Bella said slowly, looking towards Esme for help on starting a conversation that wouldn't end in an arguement. Esme caught on, already looking as nervous as Bella felt.

"So...any particular reason you chose England?" she asked sweetly.

"We needed a place to go, it rarely had good weather and there's not much of a language barrier." Alyssa said simply, looking like she would rather be anywhere else but there which didn't surprise Bella as Alyssa made it no secret that she didn't like the Cullen. But even after everything that had happened, Bella still loved all of them.

"Alyssa." Bella said warningly and Alyssa rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "So what have you lot been upto?"

"Well Edward's been searching for your 'killers'." Esme said, staring pointedly at Bella asif she was trying to give her a message she had been forbidden to tell beforehand. Bella looked away.

"Oh." Was all she could manage as she followed her daughters example and from the looks of things, she needed more shoes.

"Yeah, Jasper and Emmett went with him but they lost the trail from a small house a few miles from here." Esme explained, frowning slightly asif the memories of that time were painfull.

"That would be my house." Alyssa said, looking more interested.

"Jasper and Emmett decided there was nothing more they could do and came home to us but Edward was determind to carry on. So he had been spending the last six years searching, going by rumors rather than scent."

Once again, the hope was back and this time Bella had to hold back sobs as she pushed it away. A gasp made her look up. Alice's eyes had gone wide and she looked like she was having a heart attack.

"Is she okay?" Allie asked nervously, trying to get us to walk towards her but Alyssa held her down.

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked as Alice sobbed.

"Edward."

**Okay, not the best chapter but the next one is going to be from Edward's POV so hopefully it will be better.**

**Bella has her reasons for keeping the girls a secret (not that its any excuse). **

**Alyssa and Alice will get along eventually, Alice is just a little jealous at how close Alyssa and Bella are and Alyssa is nervous that she is going to loose her best friend.**

**R&R**


	14. Race Against Time

**AN: Sorry that it has been so long but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Just so you know I **_**will **_**be making a sequel to this which is more about what happened between the big time gap in the middle where Bella and co travelled to find out more about human/vampires. So, as a warning, there will be no Cullen's in that fic. Please review :)**

Race Against Time

BPOV

Bella stared at her. Nobody seemed to know what to say and it was silent apart from Alice's un-needed heavy breathing.

"What about Edward?" Esme asked, looking even more pale than she already was.

"H-how could he do that?" Alice sobbed. "How c-c-could he even think that? I don't understand what happened!"

"Join the club!" Alyssa muttered sarcastically, only stopping when Bella sent her a glare.

"He...he's gave up. He's decided he can't wait for the revenge anymore." Alice whispered and Esme gasped, looking heartbroken, while Bella, Allie and Alyssa remained confused. "He's going to the Volturi."

Suddenly, it was like she was 18 again. The memory flashed in her mind and her dead heart dropped.

"NO!" She all but screamed, making everyone else in the room jump and Allie let out a small squeak. "He can't do that! How dare he?"

"Bella-" Alyssa tried but Bella was too angry to take any notice.

"NO!" She yelled again. "He left, he made his choice! What gives him the right?"

"Bella, I know you're angry but right now we have to stop Edward from killing himself." Alice said calmly as she pulled out her phone. "Then you can yell at him all you want."

Bella took a few deep breaths as Alice put her phone to her ear.

"Carlisle...yes, I know he won't answer...he threw his phone into a dustbin in Rio, but Carlisle I really need to tell you something...he gave up." Alice said grimly down the phone, Bella held back her dry sobs but Esme didn't even try, obviously too distraught with the thought that her son might die. Bella watched Allie's reaction but her daughters face held no emotions so it was hard to sense what she was feeling right now. "Right...yes, call Emmett and Rosalie...we'll meet you there." Alice said before hanging up, putting the silver phone in her pocket.

"What do we do?" Bella asked immediately.

"Bella, we can't ask you to do anything. You have your daughters to think about." Esme said calmly.

"My daughters have grandparents who love them, if something happens to me they'll be fine."

"No we won't." Allie muttered but she was ignored by Alice and her mother while Alyssa gave her a one armed hug and Esme gave her a sympathetic smile.

"We have to go to the Volturi." Alice said quickly. "Hopefully, Aro will respect his friendship with Carlisle and not give Edward his wish but if that's the case then he'll try to provoke them. We have to get there to stop him."

Bella nodded before Esme and Alice lead her and Alyssa towards the car in the front yard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw that Allie was following too.

"I'm coming too." She said firmly as the other three women turned to watch.

"No, you're not! You're a child and this is not a game!"

Allie smirked slyly. "So you would leave your _human _teenage daughter, on her own in the middle of a county she is not even used to?"

Bella's eyes narrowed at the young girl, trying to hold back her own smirk as she realised how alike she and her daughter was. "You get in the car, you stay in the car and if I tell you to leave, you leave." Bella told her firmly. "Oh, and get on the phone to your grandparents, tell them what's happened."

Allie gave her a quick hug before racing to the car before she could change her mind and Bella turned to the other three vampires to see them smiling at her.

"Being a mother suits you." Esme said happily.

"We need to get going." Alice said with a small smile. "We have to meet Carlisle and Jasper at the airport."

APOV

Carlisle and Jasper were waiting at the doors of the airport, both looking anxious and confused.

"What would make him give up?" Jasper asked Alice privately.

"The pain was too much, he learnt how to ignore it after a while because he always had something to do. Tracking, hunting...but a few hours ago he had nothing but spare time so he sat and thought about Bells. And he decided that he wanted to 'join her'." Alice explained grimly and Jasper sighed before the sped up to join the others.

...

BPOV

Bella watched her daughter carefully throughout the plane ride. Although Allie's face was blank and she couldn't understand what her daughter was feeling, she couldn't help but wonder whether she wanted to go because she wanted to meet Edward. Because she was always the one that was left to last; last born, last to start walking, last to start talking...last to get her first crush. Maybe she wanted to be the first to meet her dad...

Bella was broken out of her thoughts when Allie handed her a note.

_Why do you want to keep us a secret?_

Bella glanced at her daughters innocent face before sighing and writting a reply.

_**I selfishly want to keep you to myself**_

_Then why do you look so regreatfull?_

_**Because I never expected your dad to be a part of it, I expected us to stay there for a few hours before saying goodbye and never speak to any of them ever again. Now your dad is involved and I don't know whether it is a good idea to lie to him. He's your dad and nothing I do will change that.**_

_If you don't want us to speak to him then we won't._

Bella looked up at her daughter again to see complete sacrafice in her eyes, her daughters were turning out like her and that was something she didn't want at all.

_**I can't stop you from talking to him.**_

No matter how much she wanted to and had tried before.

_He left you in the woods, all alone after saying all those horrible things to you. It _will _be your choice._

Before Bella had a chance to reply Allie snatched the note out of her hands before ripping it up into tiny pieces, ending their conversation.

"Alice, any news?" Alyssa said as the Cullen's turned towards Bella and Allie curiously and Bella sent her sister a thankfull look.

"They've refused him." Alice told them, opening her eyes to look at them properly. "His mind is running with ideas to expose them, to make them angry enough to kill him."

"What kind of ideas?" Carlisle asked warily.

"From a killing spree to lifting a car in front of everybody."

Carlisle and Esme grimaced at that while Jasper frowned as he watched Allie.

"Is it such a good idea that she comes?" he asked making her frown at him.

"I can take care of myself, thanks!"

His eyebrows shot up. "Against vampires?"

Allie shrugged while Bella and Alyssa shared a glance. Nobody knew for sure what Allie's power was. They only guessed that she was a mental mute like Bella because Carlie could not read her mind but she couldn't be a shield because they met a vampire a few years back who could show people pictures in their mind. She couldn't with Bella but could with Allie. They were completely lost.

"She's human, if the Volturi find out about her they will kill her." Jasper carried on, completely oblivious to Bella's thoughts.

"She's going nowhere near the Volturi." Bella told him firmly. "She'll be staying in the car."

"Aro has the power to see every memory, he'll see her through yours." Carlisle warned her but Alyssa shook her head.

"Edward can't read Bella's mind so, chances are, Aro won't either." Alyssa told the, still concerned, Cullens who relaxed slightly making Bella wonder whether they had a soft spot for Allie already.

Suddenly, Alice's face went blank again and everyone waited patiently for her to tell them the plan.

"He's decided." She told them instantly. "He's going to show himself in the sunlight. He's waiting untill noon, when the sun's at it's highest."

They only had a few hours...

When they got off the plaine they were greated by two other members of the family, both in clothes that had shown a lot less skin.

Emmett broke into a grin when he saw Bella. "No effing way!" He boomed, making the humans around him jump and turn to look at him in shock. He payed them no attention as he ran towards Bella, who was now smiling widely, before picking her up and spinning her around as he always did when she was human. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Emmett asked Alice as he put Bella down. He pouted at the pixie before turning to pout at Bella. "Why did _you _never try to find us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Was Alice's reply.

"I tried but I couldn't find you." Was Bella's and Emmett studied her for a second before shrugging and pulling her into another big hug.

"Are you still clumsy?" he asked and Allie giggled, turning his attention towards her. He gave her a cheeky smile, making her blush. "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Allie Swan." Allie said and Emmett looked between the two of them.

"Yes, Emmett. She's my daughter." Bella told him, smiling at his stunned face.

"She adopted me when I was younger." Allie said, making Bella's smile fade, not happy that her daughter was now lying, but she didn't make any move to correct her either.

"Well, I suppose that's one way." Rosalie muttered but Allie didn't hear her. While Emmett was telling Allie embarrassing stories of when she was human, Bella was too busy watching Rosalie. She was as stunning as ever but had a scowl on her face as she looked over Allie, her eyes full of jealousy. Obviously sensing Bella stare, Rosalie's head snapped towards her and her eyes narrowed, making Bella looked away.

"Okay, guys, we have a little over an hour." Alice said, cutting through Allie and Emmett's laughter. "We better get a move on."

...

Bella watched the clock on the dash board nervously as they drove around the growds of people all wearing red robes.

"Why are they all in red?" Allie asked from the back where she was sitting with Emmett (much to Rosalie's dismay) who had taken a liken to the young girl, saying she reminded him so much like Bella.

"St. Marcus day festival." Carlisle told her. "They are celebrating the day St. Marcus rid the town of Vampires."

Nearlly all of the vampires snorted at this though it was easy to tell that they were as nervous as Bella was about the whole situation.

"It's the perfect setting, it will be crowded with humans." Alice explained.

"We only have five minutes." Esme said worridly as Carlisle wrapped his arm round her and the car soon turned grim.

Finally they came to a stop and Alice handed Bella a red robe. "Bella, you're the only one he can't read. If he hears one of us he'll think we're lying, he'll rush into it. We'll find another way around, go to the clock tower."

Bella nodded as she quickly put on the cloak and got out of the car. "Don't let Allie out of the car." She told them and they all nodded in reply before she took off running.

She didn't know how fast she was running and by the impressed looks she was getting from passing humans she guessed it was too fast for any normal human to manage but she didn't care. Everything was gone from her mind.

The resentments to the Cullens for never being there, her anger towards Edward for not knowing their was a chance they could have a family...even her fear that Victoria and Riley would someday come for them and actually succeed in killing her family this time.

All that was in her mind as she ran was her love for Edward, the father of her children, the vampire who she would've willing gave her life for. She didn't care that he didn't love her, she didn't care that he had left anymore, all she cared about was the fact she was so close to seeing him again. To breath in his scent (which was probably a lot more different than it had been when she was human), to be in his arms for the slightest second...and there he was.

Directly under the clock, both hands now on twelve, was Edward Cullen. He had dark circles under his eyes and if anything he looked a lot more paler than he had done when he left. Bella watched as he bagan to unbutton his shirt and she started to run again, thankfull that she wasn't human as she probably wouldn't have made it.

And, the next thing she knew, she was in the arms of the man she loved who was now staring down at her with dark eyes.

**Another cliffhanger...sorry :/**

**Next chapter will have a little more action in it and the chapter after that will be in Edward's pov and I will get those up a lot faster than I did for this one :)**

**R&R**


	15. The Volturi and Secrets

**I do not own Twilight.**

The Volturi and Secrets

He stared at her for what felt like hours and she stared back.

"Edward, we have to get out of the sunlight." She said, successfully pushing him back into the shade and he stared at her in confusion.

He smiled at her slightly. "Carlisle was right." This confused her.

"You look different." He said in an odd sort of voice. He took a piece of her hair and sniffed it. "You even smell different, this must be hell. But I don't care, I'll take it."

He was holding onto her tightly, as if afraid she was going to disappear but his words confused her even more.

"Hell?" she questioned and he smiled.

"I'd forgotten." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You don't believe in that sort of stuff."

He looked at her again. "I didn't feel a thing, they're very good. I'm sorry you had to suffer." He pulled her close again and Bella suddenly realised what he meant.

"We're not dead." She whispered but he was too busy smelling her hair again.

"What was that?" he asked politely and carried on smelling.

"I'm not dead and neither are you." She told him firmly, pushing him away so she could look at him. "I'm a vampire, Edward."

He looked at her confused before he face dropped and he looked at her in horror. This hurt Bella, did he really hate the idea that much?

Their attention was drawn to the group of vampires heading their way from the other end of the tower and, without really thinking about it, Bella put her shield over Alyssa.

"You complete idiot, Edward!" Rosalie snapped as the came to a stop and Bella eyes widened when she saw her daughter behind them.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she exclaimed and everyone turned to see who she was talking to and Allie looked sheepishly at all of them.

"Allie, we told you to stay in the car!" Alyssa snapped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to..." Allie trailed off, looking at Edward from the corner of her eye and Bella realised that she had been right before, Allie wanted to see her dad.

From the look on Edward's face, he had read someone's mind and knew the lie.

"Wanted to what?" Esme asked but Allie kept silent.

"Allie, go back to the car." Bella said calmly, trying to change the subject and wanting to save her daughter at the same time.

"It's too late." Edward said, looking back the way the other's had came and everyone turned to see two vampires, wearing cloaks. Everyone wasted no time in putting themselfs between Allie and the Volturi guards.

"Greatings gentlemen." Edward said politely.

"Aro would like to see all of you." The biggest one, who seemed to be sizing up Emmett who was doing the same to him, said quietly.

"We will have to decline." Carlisle said calmly. "We have...business to take care off."

"Yes, we noticed your snack." The biggest one said, leering at Allie, and Bella let out a little growl. Edward grabbed her hand and her growls instantly stopped.

"We will have to insist." The smallest one said.

"I haven't broke any of your laws Demetri." Edward said and the smallest one, now known as Demetri, turned towards him.

"No, but Aro wishes to speak with all of you anyway, we shouldn't keep him waiting."  
"We could take you by force if we have to." The biggest one said and Emmett scoffed.

"Felix, now is not the time." Demetri told him quietly.

Edward and Carlisle could see they had no other option and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Edward said before turning his head slightly. "Allie, why don't you go and enjoy the festival."

"No, the girl comes with us." Felix sneered.

"You can go to hell." Bella said calmly, her eyes blazing and Edward's grip on her hand tightened.

"Enough!" Came another voice, making Felix and Demetri relax slightly. They were joined by a smaller figure, around the same size as Alice, who looked younger than her daughters. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long."

She then turned and walked back the way she came, Felix and Demetri gestured that we follow and, from the agonizing apologetic look on Edward's face, Bella knew Allie would have to come to.

She looked round at her daughter who immediately got the message and hurried to her side.

"Remember what I told you." Bella whispered very quietly so Allie would just catch it and she nodded.

Edward stayed on her other side, and even though Bella wasn't looking at him she could tell her was studying her and Allie.

Alyssa had deliberately put herself behind Allie while the rest just walked normally and soon they walked into a very high room that held even more vampires and Bella tightened her grip on her daughter.

"Jane. Sent out to get one and you come back with nine...and a half. Such a clever girl." A small boy said and Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She and the rest of her family only ever talked like that to Nessie, Carlie and Allie...when they were toddlers!

"Carlisle!" A vampire with long black hair and startling red eyes said from the middle of the room and Carlisle smiled politely back. "So long it has been! And the whole family! And Bella aswell! Oh, this is wonderfull!"

Bella guessed this was Aro and didn't really know what to think of him. He seemed like a grandfather, seeing his son and his family for the first time in years but in a very sinister way.

"See, Edward, aren't you happy I didn't give you your request?" Aro said slightly scoldingly and the image of the grandfather came back.

"Of course, I'm very happy." Edward said but he looked anything but happy.

Aro's gaze turned to Allie, who was half hiding in Bella's side. "And who, may I ask, is this?"

Carlisle stepped forward reluctantly and Aro grabbed his hand, looking thoughtfull. Once they let go of each other, Aro smiled happily.

"Oh, a daughter, how nice!" He said, laughing slightly but there was a slightly edge to it. "Does she know about us?"

Bella knew she had no choice but to nod and Aro's smile faded.

"That is...unfortunate." He said and Bella felt Edward stiffen next to her. Aro stared at Bella for a second before the smile was back. "I saw through Edward's mind...he couldn't read your thoughts. I was wondering, whether you were silent to my power as well."

He held out his hand but looked doubtfull that she could ever possess a power that his didn't work on.

Bella held back a smirk as she let go off her daughter, who whimpered slightly, and walked over to Aro, placing her hand on his. His smile faded and his eyes widened in wonder.

"Amazing." He whispered. "Never in my existance, have I come across such a talented vampire."

He finally let go of her hand, turned towards Jane and smiled sweetly.

"I wonder if none of our powers work on her. Shall we try it Jane?" he said and Edward growled.

"No!" He snarled and Jane smirked at him, daring him to throw himself in front of Bella.

"She'll be fine." Allie whispered, not wanting her dad to get hurt but Jane turned to her.

Bella, realising what was going to happen, put her shield around her daughter a little too late. Allie fell to the floor, screaming for a few seconds before the shield was fully on her and she let out a breath of relief.

Jane looked at her confused before putting on a confident smirk when Aro turned to her, almost as if she didn't want him to find out there was something blocking her power.

"Jane." He said calmly, gesturing towards Bella. Jane turned her red eyes towards Bella who stared back.

There was a few seconds of silence which was broken by Aro's laugh.

"How delightful!" He laughed. "She confounds us all."

Bella became aware of the fact everyone was staring at her and was relieved when Aro began talking again. The relief was short lived.

"But what should we do with you now." He said, his smile fading as he looked at Allie, who looking up at him from the floor.

"You know what you're going to do Aro." The bored looking vampire from behind him said calmly.

"She knows too much, she's a liability." The other, scowling vampire said and Bella felt her dead heart shatter.

"Yes." Aro said sadly. "Felix."

Felix walked towards Allie eagally and Bella's mother instincts came rushing back.

_**This is basically the fight between Edward and Felix in New Moon, just replacing Edward with Bella (you can skip this).**_

_She ran into him at full speed and managed to push him to the ground. She could hear the Cullens and Alyssa try to rush towards her but some Volturi guards stopped them. Emmett needing more than the others._

_Fleix pushed her off him, getting up quickly while she was in the air and throwing her down on the ground. Bella lay there dazed before finally getting back to her senses and rushing back up again. _

_Felix was heading for Allie again and had his back turned to her. She ran into his side but, as he was a lot bigger than her, he threw her off him. She slid across the floor, stopping under a stone bench which Felix smashed before he grabbed her by the throat._

_He held her in the air and she struggled to get the upper hand. Every time she did he would eventually over power her and pretty soon he threw he down into the steps leading upto the three chairs._

_He grabbed her head and twisting it so much she heard a crack._

_Bella wondered whether this was it. She was going to die. Apparently, she wasn't the only one because she could hear the Cullens, Alyssa and Allie begging for her life. The two that stood out the most was Edward and Allie._

_Aro held his hands up for Felix to wait before walking down what was left of the stairs and towards the group behind her._

_Felix loosened his grip on her head but kept hold of her as he turned round to watch what was going to happen._

Aro was looking at Allie with wonder, she had been crying and was looking at him pleadingly.

"You would give up your life, for someone like us?" he asked her and she nodded quickly and Aro let out a small laugh. "Like mother, like daughter. I saw Bella from Edward's mind. You two are very much alike. It is such a shame."

Bella began to panic as Aro walked towards her daughter, knowing there was only one thing she could do, Bella quickly placed her shield over Aro before speaking up. "Wait! Please, wait!"

Aro paused and Bella looked towards Alyssa, who looked like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Alyssa, show him." She ordered and her sister looked extremely relieved as the guard let her go and she walked towards a curious (and slightly disappointed) Aro. She placed her hand in his.

Bella moved her shield so he could read Alyssa's mind and pretty soon he was laughing again.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday!" He said in amusement and Alyssa grimaced at some of the memories.

"Glad it amused you." She said grimly and Aro turned towards the confused group.

"You are all free to go!"

The gaurds let go of the Cullens who looked even more confused than before while Felix let go of Bella.

"Aro?" questioned the scowling vampire.

"I shall explain once they have left, it is a rather good story." Aro said, watching as Bella took her daughter into her arms.

"But Aro, shouldn't we-"  
"Do you not trust my judgement?" Aro asked in a dangerous tone that made Allie shiver.

The scowling vampire, scowled even more but didn't say anything.

"I shall love to see you again some day." Aro said, his happy tone back. "Maybe you could even bring your over daughters, Bella."

Bella put on her best smile. "I'll bear that in mind." She wouldn't.

"Please do not leave the city untill sun down." Aro reminded them as Edward, who was looking at Bella with an anxious expression, was handed a red cloak.

"We won't." Carlisle said, in a strained voice that Bella had never heard before but she could tell that his smile was fake.

If Aro did notice he didn't look fazed, he just smiled brightly as they walked towards the door quickly.

As they walked towards the office that they had been in before, they walked past a large group of humans. It didn't take Bella long to figure out what was happening as she tried to walk faster so Allie, who was looking at the humans curiously, wouldn't have to find out what was in store for them.

The Cullens seemed to be getting the same idea but the screaming started just as they got to the office door and it was soon joined by Allie's sobs.

**Okay, I don't think this was the best way to have them reunited but they will be having a heart to heart in a few chapters and the truth about the girls will come up really soon :)**

**R&R**


	16. Edward's Nightmare

**Okay, so here's Edward's pov. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Edward's Nightmare

He stared at the watch numbly. He wanted this over and the clock was going too slow for his liking. He wanted to be with Bella. He _needed _to be with Bella. And as long as his plan worked he would be with her in less than three minutes.

The past several years had been horrible, like living through a nightmare, and the sooner it ended the better.

He couldn't help but smile when the hands on his watch both stopped on the twelve.

Not long now.

He walked to the door, standing just in the shade as he unbuttoned his shirt. He was finally content as he walked into the sunlight, closing his eyes as he waited impatiently for the Volturi.

Suddenly, something ran straight into him and he sighed. Finally opening his eyes which soon turned wide when he looked down at the one person he'd wanted to see for a long time.

"Edward, he have to get out of the sunlight." Bella said, pushing on his chest untill they were both in the shade.

He stared at her for ages before he smiled widely. "Carlisle was right." He whispered before frowning. "You look different." He told her, taking in her new appearance before taking a piece of her hair and smelling it. "You ever smell different, this must be hell. But I don't care, I'll take it."

He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go now that he had got her back.

"Hell?" she asked, souding confused and he smiled. She hadn't changed that much then.

"I'd forgotten. You don't believe in that stuff." He said, kissing her forehead.

He looked down at her smiling but his smile faded when he saw her frowning. Was she upset with him? "I didn't feel a thing, they're very good. I'm sorry you had to suffer." He pulled her back into his arms, not wanting to spend another second without her with him. He didn't notice her tense.

He was smelling her hair again, loving the scent even as much as he loved the last one, when she said something he didn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, shocked when she pushed away from him.

"I'm not dead and neither are you." She looked at him for a second. "I'm a vampire, Edward."  
Edward frowned in confusion as her words sunk in before it hit him. She looked different, she smelt different...her eyes were the biggest give away. And he hadn't even gotten it.

He had spent all those years without her, looking for revenge, when he could've been with her. Helping her with her thirst, being there for her first hunt.

Edward was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Bella was still in his arms. He looked around quickly when he heard his families thoughts.

_Oh, thank god. He's alright. _

_Idiot, all this over her?_

_Edward, we need to talk._

_Bella's hiding something._

_This is great! Got my bro back and my little sis!_

_Edward, we've got to get out of here before the Volturi gets here._

_I hope Bella knows what she's doing..._

The last thought was un-familiar and as the group got closer to him and Bella, Edward noticed two other women with them.

One of them was the same size as Alice and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. And...he couldn't read her thoughts anymore.

The other was slightly shorter, she was looking anxious about something and as Edward got a closer look he noticed that she looked human. She looked familiar but he didn't know where from. She looked around thirteen. How strange...he couldn't read her thoughts either.

"You complete idiot, Edward!" Rosalie, of course, snapped as they stopped in front of him and Bella.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Bella suddenly snapped and everyone turned towards the young girl who blushed brightly.

"Allie, we told you to stay in the car!" The other woman snapped, looking just as worried as Bella did.

"Sorry, I just wanted to..." The girl trailed off nervously and Edward watched as a look of understanding flashed in Bella's eyes. Who was this girl?

He caught Alice's eye and she knew what he needed.

_The little girl is Bella's adopted daughter. The other one is her _sister _Alyssa. _Alice explained, her face darkening at the word sister while Edward was still in shock from the daughter part.

"Wanted to what?" Esme asked curiously but the girl didn't say anything.

Bella sighed. "Allie, go back to the car." She said calmly.

"It's too late." Edward reluctantly told her, hating the look on his face when she heard this.

The whole family, including Bella and Alyssa, put themselves in between the two Volturi guards coming towards them and Allie.

"Greeting's gentlemen." Edward said as calmly as he could.

"Aro would like to see all of you." Felix said, wanting nothing more than to fight Emmett.

"We will have to decline." Carlisle said politely. "We have...business to take care off."

Felix smirked, his eyes on Allie. "Yes, we noticed your snack."

Edward was surprised when Bella started to growl. He quickly grabbed her hand and was happy when she stopped growling. The last thing he wanted was for Bella to be hurt, he'd only just got her back.

"We will have to insist." Demetri said.

"I haven't broke any of your laws, Demetri." Edward reminded him.

"No, but Aro wishes to speak with all of you anyway, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

What Felix said next made Emmett scoff. "We could take you by force if we have to."  
"Felix, now is not the time." Demetri told him quietly.

_Edward, there's no way we're getting out of this. _Carlisle thought to him as Edward sighed as he knew he was right.

"Fine." He said before turning his head slightly to speak to Allie. "Allie, why don't you go and enjoy the festival."

"No, the girl comes with us." Felix sneered.

"You can go to hell." Bella said, her voice calm but her eyes blazing and Edward's hand tightened around hers.  
"Enough!" Edward closed his eyes in defeat as Jane walked towards them. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She said, looking at all of them before turning and walking back the way she came.

Edward watched as Bella looked around to her daughter who ran to her side. "Remember what I told you." Bella whispered to her and Allie nodded slightly.

As they walked Edward watched them. Although Allie was adopted she looked a lot like Bella. They were both pale, had the same colour hair and the same shaped eyes.

Edward watched as Bella tightened her grip on Allie as they walked into the bright room.

"Jane. Sent out to get one and you come back with nine...and a half. Such a clever girl." Alec said, smiling at his sister.

"Carlisle." Aro said in delight. "So long it has been! And the whole family! _And _Bella aswell! Oh, this is wonderful!"

Carlisle smiled back politely but didn't say anything in return so Aro turned towards Edward.

"See, Edward, aren't you happy I didn't give you my request?" Aro asked before thinking _and now that she's one of us!_

"Of course, I am very happy." Edward said stiffly. Aro smiled at him but his smile faded when he caught sight of Allie who was half-hiding behind Bella.

"And who, may I ask, is this?"

Carlisle sighed before reluctantly walking towards his old friend, placing his hand in Aro's.

Memories flashed through Aro's mind and Edward watched, wanting to know everything. They saw his family chasing Allie through the woods because her scent had been there the night Bella 'died'. Bella turning up, explaining that Allie was her daughter before Carlisle and Jasper left and everything else that happened from Alice's vision untill now.

"Oh, a daughter, how nice!" Aro said happily but his thoughts were far from that. _This could ruin everything. _"Does she know?"

Bella sighed before nodding, her eyes tortured as she knew what was coming up and Edward had to fight the urge to comfort her.

"That is...unfortunate." Aro said, forcing a grim look on his face. _It's easier this way. Atleast, their family wouldn't be growing. They're not as much as a threat._

Edward glared at the man in front of him. He was just worried about his precious 'family' being pushed off their royal status. He didn't care if Allie would tell anyone their secret. He didn't care what her death would do to her family. What it would do to Bella.

Aro's smile soon returned as he looked at Bella. "I saw through Edward's mind...he couldn't read your thoughts. I was wondering, whether you were silent to my power aswell."

He held out his hand for her, Edward could see a small smirk on Bella's face and he had to hide his own. Bella put her hand in Aro's and pretty soon his smile faded, his eyes widening in wonder.

"Amazing." He whispered. "Never in my existance, have I come across such a talented vampire."

_Her? I can do so much more than that! How can she be more powerful than me? _Jane thought furiously, scowling darkly at Bella before plastering a smile on her face when Aro turned towards her.

"I wonder if none of out powers work on her. Shall we try it Jane?" Aro asked and Edward snarled.

"No!" Many others in the room turned to stare at him in shock, Bella included.

_Come on, I dare you. _Jane thought as she smiled sweetly at him.

"She'll be fine." Allie whispered, calming him down only slightly and Jane turned her attention to her. Next second, Allie was screaming on the floor.

Edward cringed, already feeling protective over this girl. She was the daughter of the love of his life, even though she wasn't his.

He was about to help, not wanting her to suffer anymore when her screaming stopped. Had Jane gone easy on her? She didn't like being underestimated.

Edward looked up at her to see her looking as confused as he felt.

_She should still be screaming, something must be blocking my power. _Jane thought before smiling widely when Aro turned to her expectedly.

"Jane." He said, gesturing towards Bella. Jane smiled sweetly at her but Bella just stared calmly back and after a few seconds it was obvious nothing else was going to happen. Edward let out a breath of relief while Aro laughed.

"How delightful! She confounds us all!"

Edward couldn't help but smile proudly at her but she seemed to like attention as much as she had before.

"But what should we do with you now?" Aro's smile faded as he looked down at Allie who was still sitting on the floor and Bella tensed.

"You know what you're going to do Aro." Marcus said, souding extremely bored.

"She knows too much, she's a liability." Caius said, scowling around at them.

"Yes." Aro said, trying to sound sad about this but was happy inside. "Felix."

_**Same as last chapter, you can skip this aswell.**_

_Edward watched in horror as Bella ran into Felix and surprisingly managed to push him to the ground. He rushed to help her, knowing that Felix would hurt her and could kill her if he got the chance but was stopped by a guard._

_Felix pushed Bella off him, getting up quickly as she was still in the air before slamming her to the ground. Edward watched anxiously as Bella's cheek cracked slightly and she lay there dazed as Felix started to go for Allie again. As soon as Bella's face healed and the crack disappeared, she got up and ran at him again._

_She grabbed him around the waist and he angrily grabbed her, throwing her across the room untill she stopped under a stone bench, which he quickly destroyed to grab her kneck._

_He held her in the air and Bella struggled to get the upper hand. She managed to a few times but every time she did he would overpower her. Finally having enough, Felix threw her down into the stone stairs which shattered. He grabbed her kneck and twisted it. Everyone in the room could hear it crack and the group was begging, pleading for her life. None of them as loud as Allie._

_"Please! Please, stop, please! Kill me, not her! Please!"_

_Aro looked at her shocked before holding up his hands, making Felix stop, before turning towards Allie, watching her curiously._

"You would give up your life for someone like us?" he asked and she nodded quickly, making him laugh. "Like mother, like daughter. I saw Bella from Edward's mind. You two are very much alike. It is such a shame."

Allie's heart rate quickened the closer he got and Edward fought against the guards as he heard Bella whimper.

"Wait! Please wait!" Bella shouted suddenly and Aro stopped disappointed. Edward tried to read his thoughts but was confused when he suddenly couldn't.

Everyone was silent as Bella looked over at her sister, Alyssa, pleadingly. "Alyssa, show him." Bella said and Alyssa let out a breath of relief. Edward looked around at his family but they looked just as confused as he felt.

The guard holding Alyssa let her go and she walked quickly over to Aro. Aro held her hand frowning for a while before his eyes went wide and he was suddenly laughing.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday!" Aro chuckled and the rest of the Cullen's shot Edward a glance.

_Edward, what did she show him?_ Was the main thought going through their minds and all he could do was shrug him. He was completely confused, he had never come across this before, it was like something was blocking his power...

"Glad it amused you." Alyssa said grimly, making everyone even more curious as to what she had shown him.

"You're all free to go." Aro said, making Caius turn his head sharply as they were all let go and Bella rushed to Allie's side.

"Aro?" he questioned.

"I shall explain once they have left, it is a rather good story." Aro said, smiling at the memories but Caius wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"But Aro, shouldn't we-"  
Aro's eyes flashed but Edward still couldn't read his thoughts. "Do you not trust my judgement?"

Caius scowled, turning his head away without a reply.

"I shall love to see you again some day." Aro said happily. "Maybe you could ever bring your other daughters, Bella."

Other daughters? Edward looked around at Alice who smiled slightly.

_Sorry, forgot to mention that part. _She thought to him and Edward sighed as he looked back at Bella. She had made a whole new life for herself, one that he wasn't a part of.

"I'll bear that in mind." Bella said with an obviously forced grin.

"Please do not leave the city untill sun down." Aro said as Edward was handed a cloak.

"We won't." Carlisle said in a strained voice and Edward looked at his father in concern. He had almost lost his son today and had just watched his long lost daughter nearlly die herself. Atleast he was coping better than Esme who looked ready to grab them all and run from the place.

They all walked towards the door quickly before Alice's eyes widened.

_Oh no._

Edward began to panic as he soon as he got what she was worried about. A group of humans were being lead towards the room they had just been in and were not going to leave. Edward looked down at Bella and knew she had figured it out as she had began to walk quicker than she had before, towing a confused Allie with her.

The rest of the family were walking at the same speed and had just made it to the office when the screams started, soon to be joined by Allie's sobs.

**R&R**


	17. Tense Trips Home and Angry Fathers

**AN: Okay, just a quick note. Allie isn't going to have any lasting damage to what she'd seen and heard. She's going to need some support from her family but she will be fine.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Tense Trip Home and Angry Fathers

BPov

Bella held onto her sobbing daughter tightly, needing the comfort as well as trying to give it. She lead her over to the empty chairs and sat down, Allie clinging onto her like she used to when she was little and would get nightmares.

Bella could feel the Cullen's eyes on he but she tried not to meet them. After this was over she was never going to see them again, Edward would get over his guilt and will go back to his distractions. That was the only reason he was after her 'killer', guilt. Bella held back dry sobs, she needed to look after her daughter. Anything else in her mind can be dealt with after, her daughter was more important.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she kissed the side of her head.  
"It's not your fault, you wanted me to stay in Forks. I wouldn't listen." Allie whispered back, tightening her grip on me and closed her eyes.

"We'll be back in a few days, tops." Bella heard Alyssa say and she looked up to see her on the phone with someone. She met he gaze and mouthed 'Nessie' and Bella smiled slightly. "No, your mom's fine...Allie's fine to, she's just a little upset at the moment...I'm sure she'll like that. Nessie, do you want to speak to your mom?"

Alyssa smiled at something Nessie said before passing Bella the phone.

"Hey, Ness, how are things at home?" she asked when she put the phone to her ear.  
"Good, we've all arrived in Seattle. It's good to be back here, even though I don't actually remember the house that well. Everyone's happy except one person...can you guess who it is?" Nessie asked and Bella could hear the smirk on her face.

"Umm...Angela?" she asked sarcastically and her daughter laughed.

"You've got to be kidding. She's having the time of her life. She's just snuck into Forks, spying on her family. Her parents were saying goodbye to the twins, they were heading off to college. I think she's happy she could see that even though she was hiding in the trees." Ness said. "No, it's Lauren. She's complaining, as usual. She accused me, Carlie and Jake of putting blue hair dye in her shampoo."

"Did you put blue dye in her shampoo?"  
"...It wasn't like it wasn't going to wash off...she completely overreacted! She's locked us out of the house at the moment. We're hiding under the trees, it's raining."

"It's your own fault, she's still meant to be your aunt. You shouldn't play pranks on her."

"They dyed Lauren's hair blue? Oh man! Can't believe I missed that! I hope they recorded her reaction." Allie said, the tears gone for now and Emmett chuckled.

"You realise that your in trouble," said another phone down the phone and Bella rolled my eyes.

"Hello to you too Carlie."

"Hey, Grandpa looks ready to kill."

"Why?"  
"What do you mean why? It's because your with them...can they hear everything I'm saying?" Carlie asked and Bella looked up to see them bowing their heads.

"Yep."  
"Is there no privacy?" Carlie sighed. "Anyway, watch out for Gramps because I ain't kidding, I've never seen him like-"

"Sorry mom, gotta go. Grandma's looked out of the window and seen that we're out here. Looks like Gramps isn't the only one that looks ready to kill...revenge is sweet." Bella laughed at the obvious smirk in her voice.

"Okay, see you soon." She said before she hung up.

"So, your kids are pranksters?" Emmett said, smirking and Bella couldn't help but smirk herself.

Before she could say anything though, Alec walked into the office. His eyes a brighter shade of red though his clothes were completely spotless despite the meal. Bella felt Allie cringe into my side.

"You're free to leave." He said as if he was speaking to life long friends. None of them replied as the human receptionist lead us out. She gave them one last smile before heading back, Allie staring after her. Allie turned to Bella after a while.

"Is she going to die?" she asked quietly.

Bella didn't know but one look from Alice's and Edward's faces told her the answer. Allie obviously took her silence as a yes because she sighed sadly.

...

The drive to Rome was silent. The ride from Rome to Atlanta was even more silent.

Bella avoided looking at Edward as much as possible but it was hard with him staring. She focused on Allie who woke up twice with nightmares. She hoped this experience doesn't stay with her for long.

It's had been hours since they left Volterra and none of them was spoke. Almost as if none of them knew what to say even though there were a thousand things running through their minds.

The Cullen's had obviously came up with a silent vow because Edward always seemed to be sitting next to Bella, making the trip even more tense.

NPov

Nessie watched her grandpa pace the room, glaring out of the window a lot. She understood why he was upset but couldn't understand why he was being so protective over her mother. Bella had always been the girls idol. When asked what they wanted to be when they grew up they replied 'I want to be like my mom', she was always so strong and confident...she could look after herself. Which was why is was so weird seeing Charlie, who was usually so laid back, so angry.

A car pulled up outside and everyone in the room tensed, watching as Charlie's eyes darkened before he stormed out of the room. Nessie and the rest of the family shared a glance before rushing after him, preparing to stop a fight if they had to.

"You've got some nerve!" They heard him yell before they they standing at his side.

Nessie stared at the bronzed haired vampire who was carrying her sister with her mother at his side. This was her dad, the dad she had always hoped to meet and was happy to finally get that chance. Carlie, however, hissed.

She had always held such resentment against him from the moment their mother had told them that story when they were only a year old. Carlie blamed Edward for many things and it was going to be hard to convince her to forgive him.

"Charlie, please." Edward said as the Cullen's watched warily.

"You have absolutely no right to be here!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, stop this." Bella said firmly but Charlie started forward, glaring darkly at Edward who looked like he was in pain.

"Grandpa!" Nessie yelled while Carlie looked like she wanted to cheer her gramps on. Nessie, the more reasonable one out of the two, rushing in front of Charlie and pushed back with all her might. Charlie barely noticed she was there and she was soon loosing the battle. So Ben, Mike, Julian and Tyler grabbed Charlie. Charlie wrestled against them when he noticed he was being pulled back into the house but they were stronger.

They dragged him into the house with their mates following.

Jake walked stiffly over to Edward, glaring at him as he took Allie out of his arms before heading back inside with the rest of the family.

Bella sighed, avoiding the Cullen's gazes as she followed while Nessie and Carlie took a last look at them both having different emotions. This was the family who abandoned their mother...but they couldn't help having feelings for them.

**R&R**


	18. The Truth

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review xoxox**

The Truth

"Gramps, are we out of cereal?" Allie called as she looked around the kitchen.

"Yeah, Carlie's gone to get some more." Charlie called back and Ali sighed. The only reason Carlie's gone to get some was because she had a thing for the shop assistant.

Where relationships were concerned the only sister that had it easy was Nessie. She had Jacob since before she could remember and knew she would have him forever.

Allie didn't have a clue where it came to guys. Apparently, she was a lot like her mother (before she moved to Forks).

Carlie's the same but, unlike her sister, Carlie prefered to distance herself from guys. Scared that any relationship she had would end up like their mom and dad's.

"Hey midget." Allie jumped when a voice cut through her voice and she turned to see Lauren.

"Hey blue." Allie replied with a cheeky smile and Lauren growled.

"It's not blue anymore!"

"Shame, personally I thought it was better!" Nessie yelled from the livingroom.

"If you try anything like that again, I will-"  
"You will what Lauren?" Renee said, walking into the room with her arms folded. She was looking at Lauren asif daring her to finish that sentence.

Lauren's eyes narrowed and she headed out of the room. "Needs Grandma to take care of her battles." They heard her mutter.

"Bring it Lauren if you think you're so good!" Nessie yelled angrily but, surprisingly, she was shushed by Jacob.

"You shouldn't be winding her up like that." Renee said, though she didn't look all that bothered.

Allie shrugged. "Shouldn't be the way she is then. Bitter old cow."  
"Allie." Renee said, a little more sharper than before. "She's bitter for a reason. Why are you acting like this?"

Allie looked down and Renee sighed.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Renee asked and Allie avoided her gaze. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happened only two days ago...no six year old should be made to go through that."  
"But I don't look six, do I?"

"It doesn't matter whether you look it or not, you're still only six." Renee said before sighing. "Something Jacob might want to keep in mind."

"He's good for her." Allie said in his defense and Renee rolled her eyes but agreed.

Renee looked at Allie for a second before pulling her into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly before pulling apart when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Allie said. "It's probably Carlie, forgotten her key. Again."

Renee laughed and watched after her as Allie headed for the front door, smiling for the first time in days. Her smile faded when she opened the door.

"Is your mom in?" Alice was the first to ask.

"No, she's hunting."  
"Where?"

Allie shrugged. "Probably upto Canada by now. Julian likes to race her, she's the only one that can beat him and he likes a challenge."

"Then...maybe we can wait here for her." Emmett suggested and Allie hesitated.

"It's probably not a good idea. My Grandpa's upstairs, I'm surprised he hasn't come down already."

"We're not scared of Charlie." Rosalie sneered and Allie refused to look at her. Her aunt was as intimidating as her mother had said.

"He's not human anymore." Nessie said from behind her and the Cullen's peered through the open door at her.

Rosalie sneered even more. "We're still not afraid."

"It's not just him that wants you lot out of the picture. Just because he was the only one that freaked doesn't mean he's the only one that is angry." Nessie said, stepping towards them and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Look, we just want to talk to Bella. We don't want any argument." Carlisle said calmly and Allie looked at her sister, unsure of what to do.

"Fine." Nessie said, pulling Allie out of the way so they could get in.

"This place looks a lot better decorated." Emmett said suddenly, looking around.

Nessie frowned in confusion.

"They've been here before." Allie whispered and Nessie nodded.

"Why are you here?" Renee asked calmly, her eyes blazing.

"We just want to talk to Bella." Alice said sounding tired of saying it.

"What makes you think she wants to talk to you?" Jessica asked, standing on the staircase with Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Alyssa, Angela and Charlie.

"What part of 'we don't want an argument' don't you understand?" Rosalie snapped.

"We have a more better question." Charlie said through his teeth before turning to his granddaughters. "Girls, what part of 'we don't want the Cullen's to have anything to do with you mom' don't _you _understand?"

Allie looked down while Nessie just shrugged. "It's her life, it's her decision."

"Nessie, you know what him leaving did to your mother!" Alyssa snapped.

"Exactly, doesn't that prove how much she loves him?"  
"It proves that _she _loves _him_, doesn't prove that _he _loves _her_, babe." Jacob said, walking up behind her.

"Of course I love her, I only left to protect her!" Edward protested.

"Yeah, you have a great way of showing it!" Carlie snapped, coming through the front door.

"Does anyone else feel like they're boxing us in?" Emmett asked, looking around and Allie could get why he was feeling that way.

Carlie was behind them, Renee was in front of them, Nessie, Jacob and Allie were to their right while everyone else was to their left.

"Can we please just talk about this calmly?" Esme asked.

"How can I be calm about this Esme?" Charlie asked, his tone softening when he looked at her. "He left my daughter broken hearted and pregnant."

"What?" Edward asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Um...Charlie, she told them the girls were adopted." Alyssa whispered to him and-if he was human-he would've paled.

It was silent before Rosalie shook her head. "No way. No, she can't have his children. If she was pregnant when we left then she must've cheated."  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Nessie growled.

"It's impossible!"  
"No! It's impossible for female vampires to have children!" Carlie snapped, walking around them to stand next to her sisters. "Males can, as long as their mates are human!"  
"How come we never came across this before?" Jasper whispered thoughtfully.

"How many vampires date someone who's meant to be their meal?" Allie asked.

"Good point." Jasper said nodding.

"Hold on...so Bella lied?" Alice asked, looking hurt.

"I reckon she had a good enough reason." Carlie muttered, glaring at the Cullens.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Bella said from the doorway, avoiding Edward gaze.

**R&R :)**


	19. The Full Story

**AN: I've never owned Twilight and never will. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

The Full Story

"You're damn right you have some explaining to do!" Rosalie spat, glaring daggers at Bella who kept her eyes on Edward.

"They're yours." She whispered and she could see the emotions passing over his face. Joy, anger, betrayal, confusion, hurt and curiousity.

"How Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Why don't we go into the livingroom?" Renee suggested and everyone quietly did that, no one wanting to miss any of the drama.

"Get talking!" Rosalie snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Nessie snapped back.

"Nessie." Bella said warningly and Nessie relaxed, leaning backwards into Jacob's arms. Bella took a deep breath before talking. "A few months after you left I found out I was pregnant. Had no idea how I could be so I went onto the internet, onto the sight that helped me figure out what you were. I'd found out that males can have children as long as their mates are human, except the human doesn't survive the birth...atleast not human."

"You knew this but you went ahead with the birth?" Alice asked in a near whisper.

"I loved them from the moment I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't see my life without them. Besides, I didn't make it to the birth part." Bella said, still talking towards the floor so she didn't notice Edward tense. "The pregnancy was normal, nothing weird at all. When I was closer to giving birth, dad organized a 'fun day', ever since it's been nicknamed 'day of living hell'."

Everyone chuckled half-heartedly at that before it went silent again. "At the end of that day I was going to have a sleepover and while we were sleeping Victoria arrived with a newborn, Riley. Riley attacked this lot while Victoria went straight for me, dragging me towards the window. I got cut on a piece of broken glass and she couldn't take the thirst. Alyssa and Julian saved us, carried us into the wood and set fire to the place before changing us. We spent some time in this house before moving to England because-"  
"Because Alyssa lied to us and let us believe Victoria was dead when she wasn't. Now the crazy red head wants to kill all of us and had even followed us to England." Carlie interupted and Bella looked up for a second to see Edward smile at his daughter in amusement.

Alyssa sighed. "I thought you'd forgave us for that."

"I have, doesn't mean I've forgotten about it though."

Bella shook her head slightly to clear it. "The girls were aging quicker than they should've. They may look about thirteen now but really they're only six. We wanted to know why and if they were ever going to stop. We went travelling, searching for answers and we met Nahuel, who is a vampire/human hydred too. He told us that he stopped aging at the age of seven, which was good to know."

"Never mind that." Rosalie said shortly. "You weren't going to tell Edward, were you?"  
Bella paused, looking at Edward who was watching her intently. "No." She admitted. Edward's face fell slightly and he looked at her almost pleadingly.

"Did you never try to find us?" Emmett asked, looking a little upset himself.

Bella nodded. "After I found out I was pregnant, called all of the hospitals in rainy towns or cities but couldn't find the name Cullen anywhere. In the end I gave up."  
"And people call me selfish." Rosalie scoffed, a nasty expression on her face.

"You are." Nessie snapped while Allie, who had always been the shy and sweet one, stayed silent. "Mom chose to be selfish for the first time in her life while you've been selfish most of your life."  
"You don't know anything about me!"  
"I know enough!"

"Don't you even care that your mother tried to stop your father from meeting you?"

"She's been there our whole life." Carlie said in a deadly quiet voice, glaring hard at the blonde. "If she didn't want us to meet him then we wouldn't have because she means more to us than anything else in the world."  
"Well, except for Jacob." Nessie said with a cheeky smile, looking up at her mate who was chuckling slightly. "But mom's a close second."

"Am I the only one who's annoyed with this?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, looking around her family.

"I'm a little upset that you lied to us Bells, even though I could see why." Alice muttered.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered before she was pulled into a hug by the pixie. She looked over Alice's shoulder to Edward who was watching her with only love in his eyes. Bella was confused. Where had all the anger gone? How could he forgive her just like that? He didn't love her but she knew he would've stayed for the girls, but to look at her with love? And to forgive her so easily? There was only one explanation and it lifted Bella's dead heart.

Edward Cullen loved her!

**R&R**


	20. AN

Don't hate me!

I'm putting this story on hold for a while but will be working on it soon, please be patient with me.

~ Nicky


End file.
